Wicked
by Blood Rose Knight
Summary: My name is Sebrina, Sebrina Eve to be exact. I woke up in the woods, the bare tree brantches curiling a twisting. There shadows playing tricks on my mind. I stood up. The two things that I noticed was one, I had no shoes, and two my clothes were torn to shreds. BunnymundXOC Please Review! If you squint there is also OCXJack
1. All Hallows Eve

Wicked

Chapter 1

My name is Sebrina. Sebrina Eve to be exact. I woke up in a forest, the trees were all stripped of the leaves and the brantches curled forming shadows that were playing with my imagination. I looked up at the moon. The bright light iluminated the forest floor around me. I stood on my feet and relised two things. One, I was bare foot, and two my cloak, pance and shirt were torn to shreads.

I took a few steps forward hesitently before I started walking. Then something caught my eyes. It was a orange and black staff with a black jack-o-launtern on top. The jack-o-launturn was glowing like it was lit on the inside. I picked it up. It felt right in my hands. I twirled it around and emidatly it turned into a pitch black scyth in my hands. I spun it around again and it was back to being a staff. 'cool,' I though to myself.

I walked in the darkness for a while. I heard noises all around me. I could have sward I saw eyes but I was convinced it was all just my imagination playing tricks on me. That is until I hurd a twig snap right behind me. I flipped my head around and it was gone. I started walking again and I hurd the snapping noise again. I walked for a bit pretending to ignore it before I quickly turned around shouting "Ah ha!"

I was staring at a midnight black stallion and a black cat with dark amber colored eyes. "Hello there, are you lost?" I asked them smiling warmly.

"Do we look lost?"

"Holy crap you talk." I said falling backwards. The cat jumped on my stomick. sitting on my abdoman.

"Ofcourse we talk, well I talk." The cat said with a distinct purr in it's voice.

"Who are you?" I asked curriosity in my voice.

"Were whatever you want to call us master." The cat said jumping off of me as I started to stand.

"Master?" I asked.

"Yes Master, Spirit of Halloween, Lady of Mischiff, and Creature of Creativity and Imagination." The cat purred rubbing up aginst my leg.

"No, you have the wrong girl." I said taking a few steps back. Then turning and running at a full on sprint.

"wait-" But the felines words were lost in the distance you had put between them. I didn't stop running until I reached a village. It looked like home. I took a few steps in and no one noticed me.

"Hello? can some one- Hey could you-" I tried to get peoples attention but they all ignored me. I finally realised I wasn't their anymore when a girl about seven ran right through me. I finally gave up at that point and walked back into the forest.

"Do you belive me now master?" I looked up from the ground to see the cat and horse infront of me.

"Yes," I said in defeat.

"Good, now what are our names master?" The cat ask jumping down from the stallions back and walking to sit at my feet.

"The horse's name will be Sleepy Hallow," I said vaguly remembering that being the name of my home town. "and your name shall be Tarot." I said picking up the cat and scratching between her ears. I got on Sleepy Hallow's back and Tarot sitting right infront of me before we ran off in the night.

**Roughly 250 years later**

"Did you see the Halloween costumes this year Tarot?" I asked Tarot my cat/friend as we walked home from the end of the night. It was Halloween if you haden't guessed aready. It was around eleven and all of the trick or treaters had gone home for the night. I was wereing a costume even though no one could see me. I just though it was fitting to where a costume on halloween almost like a uniform. I was dressed up as a witch. With a black pointed hat with a orange rose on it, a black and orange dress, thigh high stockings that had orange and black horizontal strips and black flats with little orange bows on them.

"Yes Master, they were very creative this year. I especially liked the one dressed up as a garbage can." Tarot purred slightly as she said it. I chuckled at her choice.

"Really I though you would have liked the one dressed up as tuna?"

"Very funny Master."

I laughted to myself. It was always fun to mess with Tarot. Her and Sleepy Hallow were the closest things I had to friends. Well them and the demons. The demons were little red creatures with a black mast across there eyes and blood red eyes. When I first meet them she thought they were intimidating, not scary, just intimidating. I quickly found out they were actually very sweet just misunderstood.

I wisled and Sleepy Hallow trotted around a corner. He really was a beautiful stallion. He was a tennese walker with a long, lush main and tail and dark brown eyes. I hopped on his back.

"You comming or are you going to walk?" I asked Tarot. She quickly jumped up and sat in her usual stop between my legs.

"That was a dumb question." I said to myself before clicking for Sleepy Hallow to go. I seememd like minutes before we were back at our home in the woods. It was a run down house that was abandoned, shutters falling off and posts on the porch missing. It was just the way I liked it. I slid off of Sleepy Hallow's back, and Tarot quickly fallowed suit.

"thanks for the ride Sleepy," I said, he just snorted in response and wanded off to go grase somewhere.

"Strange horse," Tarot said before licking her paw.

"I wouldn't complain, without him we would be walking home." I said before I started to walk to the house. I cluched my staff in my hands as I opened to door.

You would never guess the house was abandond by the interior. It was adored in gold, black, and red. A grougouse crystal shandeler hung in a grand alway. If you were to venture a little fathrer you would find towering book cases, skeleton workers, ghost house keepers, and spider pest contollers. Hey no one said it was plesent for anyone but me. Something felt off though. Normally the house would be buzzing with workers. But the room was vacated. I twirled my staff and the scyth appered in my hands. Tarot had scenced something was off too and was crouched ready to attack if nessesary.

Then I saw it, a curling black smoke cascading down the starewell. A dark figure started to walk down the marble steps. His dark skin and golden eyes was all I needed to see to know who it was.

"Pitch, what the hell are you doing in my house. Actually what are you doing alive?" The question came out more a a growl at the Fear spirit.

"Well, that's no way to great a fellow dark spirit." He said appering right behind me. I abrupty tured around trying to take a swing at him but he just disapeired and reappered right on the other side of me again.

"Get the hell out of my house pitch, I told you no. I'm not like you pitch." I said musles tencing.

"Now now, it's only a matter of time-"

"The master said Leave so leave!" Tarot hissed at him back arched ready to claw his eyes out.

"Such a big mouth for such a little kitten." He said staring at her right in the eyes. Tarot refused to look away. She only looked away when one person looked her in the eyes like that and that was me. Sure enough Pitch looked away before Tarot did.

"Fine, I'll leave, but You'll join me eventually." He said and then he was gone. The moment that he left all of my workers started to fill the hall ways. One of the little demons ran up to me and hugged my leg.

"There, there, the big bad man is gone now." I said patting it on the head. It smiled at me and gave me a sharp tooth grin before letting go of my leg. Probably to tell the others I was back. I trudged up the steps. walked down the hallway and entered my room.

My room was black and red. The walls were the color of the midnight sky and my bed was the color of blood. I didn't bother to pull of the comfiter and just fell asleep right there. The last thing I remember before falling dead asleep was Tarot hopping up on the bed and curling up next to my side.

* * *

BRK: This chapter was more to get a feeling and backround on Sebrina before the main story starts

Embra: Good because that was a strange chapter

BRK: Shut up

Tarot: Blood Rose Knight doesn't own Rise of the Guardians, just Sebrina, Sleepy Hallow, and I

BRK: aww your so cute!

*glomps Tarot*

Tarot: Your too Kind Master

Embra: Ugg, Please review The more people that review the quicker she will update

BRK: Yep so please Review!


	2. This is a trick NOT a treat

Wicked

Chapter 2

No' POV

Things were not so hot up at the north pole. North was scrambling to get eveything in order for Christmas, and an unexpected visit from the frost spirit was not helping anything. "So whatcha doing north?" Jack asked swinging his staff freezing and elf.

"Now is not the time Jack," North said in a thick russian acent. He was working on a doll franticly and neatly painting on the face. "Where are my cookies? and you pait the robots red!" He said randomly. Elves with a cookie plate came up to North and the yeti that was painting the robots growned because he had just finished painting the last one blue.

'Deja vu,' Jack though to himself as he looked at the yeti that was now throwing a temper tantrum. Then things started to go bad. The lights flickered and a dark smoke started to cover the globe, and for a terrifying moment a few of the lights, that represented the children that believe, flickered on and off. An evil laugh filled the room, and then nothing. Eveything was back to normal.

"I don't like this," Jack said looking around for any trace of the fear spirit.

"I don't eather, " North said before pulling the lever that called all of the guardians together.

In a matter of minutes Sandy, Tooth, and Bunnymund were all gathered there. "What is it this time?" Bunnymund asked in his australian acsent.

"It not good," Jack said looking at his fellow gardians.

"Jack is right, it's pitch... again." North said. This was starting to vaguly feel like Deja Vu. Then eveyone was silant. The moon shown on the seal that represented the guardians and the choosing crystal apperied.

"Another guardian?" Tooth questioned flying over towards the crystal. "I wonder who it will be?" she asked herself her florestent pink eyes staring at the aqua blue. Sandy had a picture of a four leaf cover over his head. He really wanted the Leporcon to be a guardian, and no one knew why.

"Any one but the Ground Hog." Bunnymund said crossing his arm. Then a figure appered. It was a girl in a cloak holding the cloak cloased was a jack-o-launturn pendent.

"Why, eveytime I say No ground hog MiM always gives me someone worse." Bunnymund cursed to himself thinking of when Jack was picked.

"For once I agree with the Kangaroo, not a good choice." Jack said staring at the figure he was all too fimilier with.

"Who is it?" North asked. He never really got the chance to leave the work shop so he had no clue who the spirit was.

"The spirit of Halloween," Jack and Bunnymund grouned at the same time.

"She's Crazy!" Jack exlaimed running his hands through his snow white hair. "One time I made it frost on halloween and she had an army of spider attack me, it was not fun, I had bites on me for a week." Jack complained remembering the attack. Let's just say it's hasn't frosted on Halloween since then.

"Not to mention completely irresponsible." Bunnymund snapped at Jack.

"Hey I wasn't that bad when It came to that."

"Sure thing Frostbite, i'll admit that on my death bed." The pooka said sarcasticly and the frost spirit just crossed his arms childishly.

"Hey fighting is not going to solve anything." North said glaring at the Hope and Fun gardians. "Now you two go get her."

"Why!" The two said in unison again. It was starting to creep eveyone out.

"Becasue you two are the only ones reacting about it, and the rest of us are busie right now." Tooth said putting her hands on her hips.

"Fine," the two grumbled. Bunnymund tapped the ground and the two guardians reluctantly went to the Halloween Spirit's domain.

Sabrina's POV

I woke up the the sun shining on my face. I opened my eyes and blinked a few times before I streched. "good morning Master, breakfest is ready." Tarot said sitting on the little space between me and the edge of the bed. I ground and got up, got undressed and put a clean pair of jeans and a orange t-shirt that said 'Trick or Treat' in bold, purple letters. I went to the black iron framed dresser. I ran a brush though my onyx colored hair and tied it up in a high pony tail. As far as makeup went I just put some fresh black eyeliner around my eyes. The color of my eyes was strange. It was a mix of the diffrent colores you would see in the fall. golden yellow, fire orange, ruby red, mud brown, and dark purple.

I slipped on my tennis shoes and walked down stairs. I was greated by some skeletons and ghosts cleaning the house and a few spiders and demons running around the house but nothing seamed out of place or strange. That was until the hellhounds started to bark. Hellhounds were the guard dogs, they were basicly big, black st. burnards with blood red eyes. I dashed down the stairs, staff in hand. I looked out my window and was shocked by the sight.

Jack Frost was practily on the ground laughing and the Hellhounds were barking at something in the trees. I rolled my eyes. I walked to the front door and opened it I stood at the door and opened it.

Jack's POV

"Lucifer, Hades, _vindeca," _I turned my head to see a girl about sixteen standing on the porch. Her wild black hair was in a pony tail and he pail skin looked almost transparent in the bright morning sunlight. Emidatly as she said the strange word the dogs backed down. I took one look at the pooka's face and I started laughing all over again.

Sebrina's POV

I couldn't figure out what was so funny to the Frost spirit until I saw who was in the tree. It was Bunnymund. He was clinging to the branch of the maple tree, his emrald green eyes looking at the hellhounds with pure terror. Then I started cracking up. Earning me a death glare from the Bunny.

"There- not- going to- hurt you." I said gasping for air. "they just wanted to play." I looked over at the hounds they barked out of joy their tails wagging. I held out my and and pet one of the dogs on the heads. I was vaguly aware of the fact Tarot had fallowed me outside and was now it the tree with Bunnymund.

"If it's any consultation I had the same reaction when she insisted on letting the mongrowls live here." Tarot said her pink noise high in the hair. She really didn't like he hounds. Probably because for a while they mistook her for a chew toy.

"Wha-What!" Bunnymund had let go of the branch and was now sitting on his rear staring wide eyed at Tarot, I couldn't help but sniker. It was so easy to startle the big pooka. "Talking C-cat," He stammered. That did it, I was now on the ground laughting hystaricly. Jack, ofcours, joined me enjoying Bunnymunds embarasment.

"Your one to talk, your a talking rabit." Tarot said hopping down from the tree and looking the Rabit derectly in the eye. I rolled my eyes. My though process was inturupted though by a wet toung licking my face.

"Hey cut it out~" I giggled as I was attacked my Lucifer and Hades with wet god kisses. I was faintly aware of the fact that Tarot was hacking with discust but I just giggled harder. She could be such an attention hog at times. Eventually I managed to get to my feet, the hounds sitting and wagging there tails exitedly.

"Come on in, I show you my home, Your just in time for breakfast." I said motioning for the Guardians to fallow me. This was going to be a fun treat.

Bunnymund's POV

For being the Spirit of Halloween she sure didn't look like it, but boy did her tast in interior decorating screamed it. Her house looked like something out of the haunted mantion, with cobwebs, ghosts, and skeletons eveywhere. The only thing remotly normal about the place was the smell of cinnoman french toast and eggs comming from the kitchen.

I took a step forward tords the smell, only to feel something shark pierce my foot. "Ow, crikey what was that?" I asked holding my foot. I looked down to where my foot used to be and saw a huge black trantula. It was rearing it's fangs and rubbing it's spinnerets together angerly.

"Calm down Charolett, he didn't mean it." Sebrina soothed the spider. I looked at her did a wierd chirping noise of understanding, and then a few more angery gestures at me before skittering off.

"You speak spider?" Jack asked watching as the spider skitter off. The look on his face said he was wondering how mad the thing would be if he froze it.

"Yes, along with demon, skeleton, and i'm working on my ghost." She said smiling like it was perfectly normal to speak those languages. "And if you freeze any of creatures, I will show you how nasty my hellhounds can be." While the threat left her lips her face darkened showing she was dead serious.

"Ok, no freezing." Jack said holding his hands up to show he wasn't going to do anything. She just giggled. That was one strange shela. She lead us threw a few halls to the kitchen where a skeleton with a white cheif hat was finishing up a plate of cinnoman french toast, maple syrup, and scrambled eggs.

"Yum," Sebrina said as she eggerly sat down and dug into the food. Jack was handed some hasbrowns and buiscutts, and I got a bowl of carotts.

"So what brings you here?"Sebrina asked tilting her head to one side. I was faintly aware of Tarot sitting on Sebrina's sholder purring in content.

"Were her because MiM, wants you to be a guardian." Jack said quickly before going back to his hashbrowns.

"I would love not to join your little gang of super heros." She smiled and took another bit of eggs.

"Great now just-... wait... did you said not?" Jack asked raising a white eyebrow.

"Yep"

"So you don't want to be a guardian?"

"Yeperonie and Cheese,"

"Your sure."

"How many times do I have to say yes?"

"Well, we were going to do this the nice way, but you leave us no choise Shila." I said before quickly puting her in a sake and opening a rabit hole before he minions could even blink.

* * *

BRK: I'm starting to think there making the sake thing a traditon

Embra:You bet

Tarot: Blood Rose Knight doesn't own Rise of the guardians

BRK: You bet

Embra: Please Review!


	3. The Guardian Avengers?

Wicked

Chapter 3

Sebrina's POV

When I get out of this sack Im going to kill them. Who does that anyway? I could feel Tarot squwerming around trying to see what was going on. I could sence that we were underground. I don't know why but that type of thing just always came to my attention. So it wasn't a suprise when I knew we had stopped and were at the noth pole. They were going to have hell to pay when I finally got out of this thing.

Jack's POV

I wasn't eager to dump Sebrina out of that bag. I also told North it would be a better idea to have some yeti's to protect us but he insisted eveything was going to be fine. Ya right, when Bunnymund could fly. Tooth was the only one brave enough to open the bag. And it wasn't pretty when Sebrina was unleashed.

All hell broke loose with her. Her staff was in scyth mode and she lunged at Bunnymund. The pooka was in too much shoke to realise what was happening until she takled him to the ground. Before I knew it she had him pinned to the ground and had the edge of her scyth at his neck.

"If you EVER shove me in a bag again I will slit your throat and feed you to the wolves." She growled Bunnymund just gulped and nodded with understanding. Coward. She twiled her scyth and it was back to being a harmless stick. At that moment it regestered her positon. Her face turned pink, which was probably the most color her face ever got, and jumped back a good three feet. I couldn't help but let out a slight chuckle. Unfortuantly she hurd that and shot me a death glare.

"So, judging by this prodicument I'm guessing you said no." North said eyeing her over. He wasn't really fimiler with the Halloween spirit. I could tell that he could tell she was strange and crazy by the little action that just happened a few minutes ago.

"Well, are you just going to stand there or tell my master why you brought her here?" Tarot said sitting on the polished metle of the railing.

"It talks," North questioned looking at Tarot with curriousity.

"Bugger, we brought the devil cat too." Bunnymund cussed to himself. He really didn't like that cat.

"Yes, yes a talking cat now get on with it." Tarot said flicking her tail in earitation. I rolled my eyes. For a cat she was a drama queen.

"Well, if MiM say you should become guardian then you must become guardian." North said staring Sebrina derectly in the eye. Normaly a person would look away from North if he looked at them like that, well at least me. But her autum leave hazel eyes didn't leave his blue ones once.

"I said no and thats final." She said a dark aura pulsing around her.

"Master,"

"What!" She snapped at Tarot. Tarot backed down emidatly. That was all it took to snap her out of her state. She was back to the crazy, yet some what love able girl.

"Sorry," She said defeloping a sudent intrest in her shoes. I couldn't help but smile. She might put on a brave face but she was still a girl.

"It's ok, now to become a guardian." Tooth started but was stopped.

"I'm not becoming a guardian."

"Why not?" Tooth asked puffing out her cheak childishly.

"Let me explain," Sebrina said putting her hands on her hipps. I could feel all of the guardians in the room roll there eyes, me included.

"It's the repsonsiblity, I told you she was irresposible." Bunnymund said perking up his ears up a smerk spreading across his face.

"For your information E. Aster Bunnymund, that is not the reason." She said smerking. No one ever called Bunnymund by his full name. He shot her a glare but she just brushed it off.

"It's the whole team thing, I don't do teams." She said sitting next to Tarot on the railing scatching her cat between the ears.

"What do you mean." I asked thinking that we were the farthest thing from a team then anything.

"You guys are like the avengers."

"The what?"

"The Avenger, earth's mightest heros."

"Oh,"

"You see you have Pitch who is Loki," She said getting up and standing on the railing, balancing on it like it was a high wire. She contiued as she started walking.

"North is the big Russian Hulk," North turned cherry read at her connection.

"Tooth is the tooth Widow," I caugh the flash of a smerk on her face before she acted insulted.

"Sandy is the god of dreams," Sandy didn't even try to hid his smile at her conection.

"Cotton tail is Capitin Boomerang," Bunnymund flattened his ears but didn't say anything, he didn't need to his flushed cheeks said eveything.

"And Frostbite is Iron Bieber." She finished turning to smerk at me. That just got the whole room erupting in laughter.

"Iron Bierber?" I questioned glaring dagers at her. She just smerked.

"Ofcourse, that's perfect for you frostbite." Bunnymund said sitting on the floor in a fit of laughter. I shot him a death glare.

"Why?"

"You see Iron man doesn't play well with others, he's self centered, he basicly is a self absorbed multi-million doller playboy self abordbed idiot." She explained.

"Ya I get that, and admit to it, specialy the play boy part, but Bieber, really?" I said. She rolled her eyes as I said I was a playboy.

"Bierber because of the hair."

"Really? that's it?"

"That and your singing sucks." She said chuckling. I just growled.

"Well this has been fun, but I have to go. Hasta Luago." She said and disapiered through the floor.

"Did anyone know she could do that?" Bunnymund asked in shock. We all just nodded out heads no.

* * *

BRK: You have no idea how long I have waited to use the Avengers conecton.

Embra: Yes I do

BRK: Shut up

Tarot: Blood rose Knight doesn't own anything

BRK: You bet, Please review!


	4. Pitch Perfect

Wicked

Chapter 4

Sebrian's POV

'Some nerve,' I though to my self as I walked home. 'who does that crap anyway?' I didn't have to worry about Tarot. She also melted through objects. She was trotting along by my feet.

"Seriously who do they think they are?" I asked out lound. I stopped in my trackes out of pure aggravation. We were right in front of the house. When I smelt something that didn't belong but was all too familer. It was the smell of Cherryblossoms and Roses. I gritted my teeth together. I was not in the mood for this.

I straide off the path and walked around the outskirts of the trees. Till I came to a huge dead oak tree. I could see the hot pink and electrick blue socks from a mile away. I quietly jumped up in the tree, and leaned right over the intruder from the branch above. "Boo," I said in a normal speaking voice. Their was I squeal of suprise before the inturder fell lost there grip and fell to the ground.

"Ow," They called and I giggled as I jumped down.

"You should have learned by now that you don't try and trick the spirit where eveyone says 'trick or treat' on their holiday. You of all people should Know that April Fool." I said glaring daggers at the girl. Believe it or not, the idiot was my half sister. She was a few weeks older than me but I had the higher intellagince level.

"Hey that's not fair," She complained puffing out her cheeks childishly. She had black hair like me, but her hair was streaked with evey single neon color you could think of. She had knee high neon pink and blue socks, lime green convers, white shorts, and a tube top that was a such a bright shade of pink I didn't even knew it existed.

"If you don't like the way I play then get some new tricks." I said raising an eyebrow at her helping her to her feet. She growled quietly to herself.

"How did you know I was here anyway," She asked brushing off the seat of her pance.

"Well first off you hide in the same tree eveytime, second your close are so bright I could see you a mile away, and third you have your perfume on so think I could smell it from a good ten feet away." I said ticking off the reasons on my fingers as I was going. I could tell by the look on her face that she was mentaly taking notes for the next time she tired to pank me.

"I'll get you eventyally."

"I highly doubt it since I taught you eveything you know. By the way. Why are you here anyway?" I aske hands on my hips looking down at her. I wasn't hard considering she was about five inches shorter than me.

"It's November first,"

"Ya so,"

"So the first of evey month we have a movie night remember." She started giggling as soon as she could see the imaginary light bulb go off in my head.

"Oh ya, sorry I don't have a movie picked out." I said feeling genuain consern. We were always so buissie that this was the only time we could spend together.

"It's ok, you always forget the novermer movie because it's right after Halloween, so I picked this time." She said holding up a movie showing about seven girls wereing sun glasses.

"Pitch Perfect?" I asked her. She always picked musicals.

"Yep come on," She said grabbing my hand and pulling me to the house. If I had been paying any attention I would have noticed that frost had started to cover the ground.

"Why much you torcher me?" I asked as I listened to the boaring song the bella's were singing. It was only three minutes into the movie and I was board.

"Just wait," April told me and I was glade I did later. I watched as Aubry blew chunks all over the audiance. I couldn't help it, I started cracking up with laughter. April joined me. The movie only got better as It went.

Jack's POV

I couldn't figure out who the girl with Sebrina was, but she was cute. They were laughing on a red velvet couch for some reason. If your wondering why i'm here it's one word. Revenge. No one is going to compair my hair to Justin Bieber and get away with it.

"What do ya think your doing Frostbite?" I turned around so fast my head spun.

"Hey Kangaroo you scared me, isn't that your girlfriends job?" I asked with a smerk. He flushed and glared dagers at me.

"You know very well I have a nothing to do with that Shila." She said but his face said otherwise. I rolled my eyes. If he was going to be here might as well have my fun with it.

Sebrina's POV

The movie was hillarious so far. now they were at the riff off. I smiled at ladies of the 80's that was good music. I was startled though when April jumped on that couch.

"Oh MICKEY YOUR SO FINE, YOUR SO FINE YOU BLOW MY MIND, HEY MICKY HEY HEY HEY MICKY!" She sang at the top of her lungs. I couldn't help but smile, she always had to be so dramadic. At that moment my door bust open.

"YOUR SO FINE, AND YOUR MINE, I'LL BE YOUR'S TILL THE END OF TIME!" Jack bounded though the door also singing at the top of his lungs, and unlike my sister it wasn't plesent.

"No just no," I said shaking my head back and forth.

"Why not,"

"Like the one in me, that's ok , let's see how you do it, put up your dukes let's get down to it." My sister sang getting off the couch and in Jacks face. This just got interesting. I couldn't help but laugh when Jack pulled Bunnymund in for back up. Bunnymund. Sandy would have been more helpful. Unfortunatly I was dragged in for back up.

"Na, na come one, cause I may be bad but i'm perfectly good at it, sex in the air I don't care but I love the smell of it, sticks and stones can break my bones but chains and whips exite me."

"Sex baby, let's talk about you and me, let's talk about all the good things and the bad things that may be, let's talk about Sex."

"All through the night i'll make love to you, like you want me too."

"And I guess that's just the woman in you," I was shocked to hear bunnymund take the lead. "That brings out the man in me, I know I can't help myself, Your all in the world to me, It feels like the first time, It feels like the very first time."

Well there was no way I was going to be shown up by a rabbit.

"It's going down, fade to black, meet the hommies, calabriantions bump like anccne, no doubt, got my credit convalge a dog couldn't catch me, straigh up, 'trackting honeys like a magnet, giving them i gassums with my mello acsent, still moving this flavor with me and teddy, the orijional rump shakers."

Bunnymund's POV

I admit she was good. Her voice was diffrent then the other girls. The neon clown sounded like a chorus of angels. Where as Sebrina's had that same haunting melody of wind through dead trees. "Shorty get down good lord, baby got them all over town, striggly bitch don't play around, cover much ground, got game by the pound, getting cages and forta each and every day, I can't get her out of my mind, think about the girl all the time."

At this moment was when the neon clown joined in. "I like the way you work it, no diggeti' I got to bag it up, I like the way you work it, no diggeti', I got to bag it up baby."

Together they balanced eachother out. It was strange. Yet beautiful. They kept singing until they finished the song. "We out,"

That was it and all four of us errupted in laughted.

Sebrina's POV

"What the hell was that," I asked when we finished laughing, a smile on my face. To my dismay though Bunnymund and Jack stayed for the rest of the movie. So ofcourse I had to tell my cook to make us some popcorn so Jack would shut up.

It seemed like forever until the movie was over and I started freaking out. Jessie and Becca had to be together! Don't judge me I'm still a girl... admiting a strange one but still.

Finally the movie was over they kissed, and I kicked eveyone out of my house. It was deffinatly the most interesting movie night ever.

* * *

BRK: Pure chaos, got to love it

Embra: What was the point in this chapter

BRK: I have no idea

Tarot: Blood Rose knight owns nothing

BRK: You bet so please REVIEW!


	5. Welcome to Wonderland (Defying gravity)

Wicked

Chapter 5

Sebrina's POV

'See they made it through christmas without me.' I though to myself whail walking the streets of New Orleans, watching North make his rounds. 'No one needs a girl like me, no one needs a girl whose best friends are ghosts, spider, deamons, and a cat.'

"Judging by ya face, I'd say your knocken ya self down, and I'd probably agree with ya, but I came to try and convince you other wise." My head spun around so fast I was dizzy. Standing on the street corner was Bunnymund. Great, just what I need right now. The one Guardian that thinks I'm irrisopnispble and a waist of space. (He didn't say the last part but I'm sure he has though about it.)

"What do you want Cotton Tail?" I asked picking up my staff and resting it on my sholders.

"Unfrotunatly, I'm the only Guardian avalable. Even Jack was buissie with making a blizzard in Montana." Bunnymund crossed his arms and grummbled. I could plainly see he would rather be in his Warren with his friends that are apprisiated by people then the likes of me.

"Those doesn't answer my question."

"I'm here to confince you to be a Guardian."

"Well your pitch needed some work." (No pun intended)

"Here I want to show you something"

"Your warren, no thanks, Instead I'm going to plead my case. If you don't undersand me at the end of the tour you leave me alone got it?" I said sticking out my hand for and agreement. He was heasitent to touch it but finally did. God I don't have fucking rabbies. I also probably didn't help that as soon as I grabbed his hand I let go almost instaintly.

"Thank you, now for our ride." I wisled and Sleepy Hollow came running. I hopped on his back. "You comming?" I asked Bunnymund when he didn't get on. Hesentently he got on.

"Here we go. YAH!" I yelled and we broke into a gallop. I was vagully aware of the fact Bunnymund clung to my waist so tight I could barely breath. And I was suprised that It actually felt good.

I was happy when we finally got to my home. Because as soon as we came to a stop Bunnymund hopped off and managed to clime to the tallest tree. Great, just great. I climbled off Sleepy Hollow and started after Bunnymund.

One thing that I hated was Hights, Hights was the one thing I couldn't stand. The idea of slipping and going 'splat' on the ground was not very appeling to me. I managed to get up to the branch the pooka was hiding in before I looked down, and then I freaked out. I hung on to the trunk of the tree despratly.

"Don't tell me the big bad Halloween spirit is afraid of a little hights." I looked A a smerking rabbit from the corner of my eye.

"S-Shut u-u-up, I-I'm n-n-n-ot af-f-fraid." I studded very unconfincingly. He chuckled.

"What's s-so funny." I asked a slight studder still in my voice.

"I'm suprised, I though you didn't have fears, but finding out you do, It makes you seam... Normal."

"Well I going to have to work on that arn't I?" We both started to laugh then.

"Can we get down now?" I asked looking down at the ground.

"Sure," he said and he was gone. I didn't move. Then he was back up again.

"Do you want some help there shila?"

"No...yes," and instaintly he picked me up and hopped down from the tree. I was so terror filled in that one minute that I cluched to him like he had on me when we were on sleepy Hollow.

"Um, Sebrina," I looked up at him shocked he used my name kindly.

"Yes,"

"Were on the ground." I looked around and sure enough he was right. I let go and touched to ground. I looked down at my shoes. He probably though I was even wierder (If that was even possible) than I already am. I hesetently looked up at his emerald colored eyes and found him smiling.

"What?" I asked not hidding my face anymore.

"Nothing, just waiting for the tour to get started."

"Oh, right." He fallowed me into the house. He had only been in the Kitchen, main hall, and the lounge room, so I started with the most logical (And my favoret place) my garden.

I loved my Garden. It always was fall in the garden do to a magical barrer to prefent the trees to grow leaves and so the crops I grew were always ripe (And to keep a sertin annoying frost spirit out of my hair). The first thing you notice after you walk through my little path way lined with apple trees, was a huge pumpkin patch. All around there was scare crows, little demons carving jack-o-lanturns, Skeletons weeding the gardens, and scare crows waving there arms franticly to shew away the crows (yes there alive, it that shocks you then you haven't figured me out yet.)

"Wow," was all that came out of Bunnymunds mouth. I couldn't help that smile. I didn't realise it until he said that, that no one besides me and my workers, had ever been in my garden. Well, if I was going to show him that Halloween is more then the dead and scaring people I was going to have to show him everything. I grabbed his paw and pulled him forward.

"Come on' let me show you around." I said and dragged him over to a little stand where the little out door kitchen was set up and they were baking pumpkin pies, roasting pumpkin seeds, making apple cider, corn on the cob, and most importaintly carmal apples. I grabbed two and gave one to Bunnymund. We walked through the pumpkin patches and talked to the scare crows for a bit before heading threw the apple orcherd. I grabbed some baskits and we picked some apples. I wouldn't go any higher then the first few branches though so Bunnymund ended up getting more than I did. (I was only scared on big hights, low branches were ok.) We walked back to the main plaza and gave some skeletons the full baskets. Then it was time for my favoret part. I pulled him into the corn maze.

I memorised the maze to the point I could walk threw it blind folded. If I had a blind fold I would have just to show off a little bit. It didn't take long for us to get to the main pevilion where they were waiting. Them being the Witchlings.

The Witchlings were so cute. They were just like little kids. They stayed with me until they were old enough to work with there parents helping me with halloween. They looked like any normal kid with chubby cheeks and brown hair, and brown eyes. The only thing that made them diffrent was the fact there skin was green, like wicked witch of the west green. I had met Elphaba. She was NOT bad. It was the stupid wizard.

As soon as we entered the pevilion we were attacked by the little cuties.

"Sebrina!" They all exclaimed when they saw me. I knelt down to give them a hug. A few looked at Bunnymund curriously but not with fear or prejiducs. In the land of misfits eveyone was welcomed. Right now there was about five Witchilings. Three girls and two boys. The boys all had shaggy hair and black t-shirts and jeans. The girls had black slevless dresses with there long hair braided back. It was forbidden to cut there hair. They could only cut there hair on there birthdays. I don't know where the tradition started but it did.

"Sebrina did you bring us candy?" The youngest boy, Celeb asked.

"Can you sing for us?" Elphaba the IV asked.

"Who's the Rabbit?" Fiyaro asked.

"Is he your Boyfriend?" Glinda asked.

"Is he staying?" Medusa questioned. Elphaba, Fiyaro, and Glinda were all siblings where as Celeb and Medusa were only children. Sometimes I envyed them. They didn't have to put up with a serten Neon clowns constain chatter about a frost spirit.

" Ofcouse, Yes, Bunnymund, No, and He had better." I said answering all there questions in turned.

"Hey,"

"What you had better other wise... Humm. What should I do if he leaves?" I asked the kids. They loved it when I would play games like that with them.

"Hang him upside down."

"Make him wash the hounds."

"Cook!" We all looked at Glinda curriously.

"What I'm hungary." She defended herself. I giggled to myself and conjured up some candy. I might not be able to make anything but candy appere but I conjored up one mean Twix bar. The kids eagerly took there share.

"Can you sing now?" Elphaba asked looking up at me with puppy dog eyes.

"What do you want to hear?"

"The one my great grandma sang when the Wizard tricked her." Elphaba said. She always loved to hear her great grandma's songs. Or her great grandma's friends, or her great grandpas.

"Ok," I said and started my song.

Bunnymund's POV

"Something has changed within me, something is not the same, I'm threw with playing by the rules of someone elses game." She started singing and emidatly the little ankle bitters fell quiet to listen. I didn't reasie I sat down until the little one, Medusa, crawled up on my lap. She reminded me alot of Sofie.

"Too late for second guessing, too late to go back to sleep. It's time to trust my instincs close my eyes and leap. It's time to try defying gravity. I think I'll try defying gravity and you can't pull me down." I couldn't help but think how much the song reminded me of her. The way she was untamed.

"I'm threw exepting limits, cause someone says there so. Some things I can not change but till I try I'll never know. Too long I've been afraid of loosing love I guess I've lost. Well if that's love it comes at much too high a cost. I'd sooner buy defying gravity, kiss me good bye i'm defying gravity and you won't bring me down." I couldn't help but feel a bang of sadness. I had just acured to me that she did all of this alone. If she didn't get it done it didn't happen. She didn't have help like the rest of us did.

"Unlimited, my future is unlimited. And I've just had a vision almost like a prophesy I know. It sounds truly crazy. And true the visions hazy but I sware some day I'll be up in the sky defying gravity. Flying high defying gravity and they'll never bring me down."

"So if you care to find me look to the western sky, as someone told me lately eveyone deserves the chance to fly. And if I'm flying solo at least I'm flying free. To those who ground me take a message back from me. Tell them how I am defying gravity. I'm flying high defying gravity. And soon I'll watch them in renow. And no body in all of OZ no wizard that there is or was is ever going to bring me down. AHHHHH!" She finished and the little kiddys smiled and clapped. I found myself clapping too.

"Not bad Sally," I said smiling at her she looked at me curriously.

"Sally?"

"Ya the shila from the nightmare before christmas."

"You need to work on nicknames for me."

"I'll get right on it." She smiled and got up.

"I have to take the grumpy bunny home now." The kiddies growned.

"Hey it's ok, I'll be back later." She said smiling. 4/5 of them were happy. little Medusa was tugging on my fur though.

"Yes?" I asked her.

"Will you be back?" She asked with her deep chocolate colored eyes.

"Good question, will you?" I looked over to see Sebrina looking at me with hope, and he cheeks dusted a faint pink. I would be lieing if I said this wasn't fun.

"Allright, I'll be back ya ankle biters. But be good till i'm back ya hear." I said and they all nodded with encourage ment. I could see a smile across Sebrina's face but it fanished as soon as I looked at her derectly.

Sebrina's POV

I escorted him to the door. "Thanks for listening." I said looking at my shoes.

"I'm glade I did." He said standing on the proch now. I looked up at him smiling. He waved and disapered into a tunnal. I closed the door and leaned up against it. I could feel my cheeks getting hot.

"He said he would be back Master?" Tarot asked me sitting on the steps in front of me.

"Ya," I said wonder struck and slightly dazed then I snapped out of it in a sharp realization.

I was falling for the easter bunny.

* * *

BRK: Valintines day ew.

Embra: You like it

BRK: No i don't

Embra: Only because you don't get valintines

BRK:Shut up

Tarot: Blood Rose Knight doesn't own anything

Embra: And if anyone wants to review a nick name Bunnymund could use for Sebrina there are welcome to sugjest one.

BRK: Please do and Please Review. The Witchlings love them like Twix!


	6. I hate Valentines Day

Wicked

Chapter 6

I hated Valentines day. It's a day to sell heart shaped chocolates, and roses and other pointless things people didn't need. This is coming from a girl who had never received a Valentine once in her life. Did i mention I hated Valentine's day?

I had managed to stay away from people until February, when I had to watch 'How to loose a guy in 10 days' with April for our movie night. It was probably the worst movie she had ever picked. Ever. And it wasn't even a musical. And now just 13 days later she dragged me outside. How did she put it, 'I need to get out and she couldn't do anything without her wing girl.' I really hated it when she played that card. I can't say no to my older sister.

We were now walking the streets of Bergress. I knew why she picked this town. But I wasn't calling her out, (At least in Public) about her feelings for the frost spirit. I had to admit though it was beautiful out. The afternoon sun make the snow shine like a million diamonds, and the frost on the window pains were in intricate patterns making no window exactly the same.

April, unlike me, loved Valentines day. She was wearing a coat with the shade of pink I couldn't name, white skinny jeans with red and purple hears printed on them, and purple snow boots. Her hair was back in a perfect french brain, with her makeup done perfectly to match her eyes. I, However, dressed more causally. I wore a plain purple winter coat, black skinny jeans, and black snow boots, my hair fell in loose, wild ringlets, and no trace of makeup was on my face.

"What color is that coat any way?" I asked out of curriousity trying to break the silence.

"Electric Raspberry," She answered not really paying attention. She was scanning the area for Jack i knew it.

"Hey, I laid some eggs earlier you want to see?"

"Sure,"

"Wow, your really out of it."

"What."

"Nothing." Her face lit up quickly ignoring me. I looked over to see Jack playing with a group of kids.

"Go enjoy yourself." I said smiling at her.

"But what about you?"

"I'll be alright. I don't do social time." She hugged me and mouthed thanks before running off the meet her crush. I sat down on a bench getting comfortable. I was enjoying watching the two play with the kids before I felt the presence of someone behind me.

"Didn't think you could avoid me forever did you?"

I ran faster then I ever though possible. My lungs felt like they were about to burst, and my legs felt on fire. I kept running though I had to put as much distance as possible in between me and that, that, psychopath. I turned and corner and the next thing I knew my ass was on the cold ground.

"Ow,"

"Bloody hell that really hurt." My eyes shot up to see bunnymund. Great this just kept getting better and better.

"Found you," Instead of just one voice there was two.

"Crap he caught me."

"Cricky i'm dead." before us were the cupid twins. I know what your thinking. There's only one cupid. Ya I wish. You see there's Aphrodite, she hits girls with her arrows to make them fall in love, and Eros who shoots boys and makes them fall in love. It really sucks.

The twins both had the same milky white skin, violet eyes, strawberry blond hair, and white wings. The only difference between them was one was a boy and the the other was a girl.

"Two birds with one stone, nice job sis." Eros said giving his sister a high five.

"You though you could run from love forever Sebrina Eve." Aphrodite said smiling wickedly at me.

"I tried." I said smiling sheepishly.

"And you E. Aster Bunnymund. I though you knew better." Eros scolded bunnymund.

" I'm not getting shot by ya not on your nilli." Bunnymund said glaring daggers at Eros.

"Aww come one you and Sebrina are perfect for eachother." The twins said in unison.

"What?" Bunnymund and I said at the same time taking a few steps away.

"She's nothing like me,"

"And he's the total oppisate of me."

"Opisates attract," The twins said shrugging. I took another step back.

"This had been great but later." I tried to run again but Aphrodite grabbed me by the sholder and spun me around to face her.

"Oh, no you don't. Your not leaving."

"Yes, I am,"

"No, Your not."

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Would you two bloody shut the hell up already."

"No," Bunnymund sighed and frustration before opening a tunal and disaperred.

"aww we lost him." Eros said, then the ground disapired underneath me. I was caugh by strong arms. I looked up and my eyes met with emerald green ones.

"Thanks,"

"No problem, I wasn't going to leave ya with those loonies." He said putting me down. I fallowed him until we were out of the tunnel. We were at my house.

"Thanks for your help, shoot!"

"What is it Mate?"

"I told my sister I would stay on the bench until she was done flirting with Jack." I said but Bunnymunds arms rapped around me.

"I'm sure there fine." he said my heart started to race. We were way too close for comfort. Then I noticed it, a red arrow with pink feathers sticking out of Bunnymunds leg. Great.

"Bunnymund, you don't want to do this."

"Sure I do,"

"No you don't" I said pushing him away. He but came right back.

"Of course, I know what I want."

"No you think you do." He started leaning down more, I though my heart was going to burst.

"You leave me no choice." I hit him over the head with my staff. Hard enough to knock him out cold. He would thank me later. I pulled the arrow out and pulled him into the house.

I had some of the Skeleton workers help me get him inside, but they didn't listen to me when I said put him on the couch and they put him on my bed. Well I sure wasn't giving up my bed. I changed into a t-shirt and shorts before crawling under my covers and currling up into a ball. I had to admit. It felt nice to have someone next to me.

I woke up the next morning to find my self alone. I knew it was too good to be true. It all was just a dream. I wandered down stairs for breakfest. Only to find that my chief wasn't cooking. Instead it was a 6' 1" pooka. He was flipping pumpkin pancakes my Favorited.

"Morning." He said smiling at me. I sat down speechless.

"Thanks for the other day. You know, stopping me from doing somethin' I would have regretted later." It hurt to hear him say that. I knew it was true though. I wasn't what people would call a lovable person.

"No problem." I said by my voice sounded on the verge of tears. He set the pancakes down in front of me and them he was gone. Then it hit me. I wasn't loved. I couldn't help but cry and let my breakfest get cold.

* * *

BRK: I hate Valentine day

Embra: What she means is Happy Late Valentines day

BRK: No i'm pretty sure I was right

Embra: Pitch will make a apernce again shortly.

Tarot: Blood rose Knight doesn't own anything

BRK: Yep please review


	7. No one mourns the wicked

Wicked

Chapter 7

I knew something was up when April didn't show up for movie night. It was now April, April 1st to be exact. Admitting she always showed up late because it was her holiday, but she never missed it... ever. She always picked the movie three months of the year. November (Because I forget it), February (Because she always switches out my movies for her's), and April because it was her big day.

I looked up at the big grandfather clock in my t.v. room. Three minutes to midnight. "Where is she?" I asked out loud. I got up from the red, velvet couch and wandered the halls. It seemed quiet in the house now that all the workers were asleep out back in the garden where they lived. I always found the quiet and darkness comforting. Before I knew it I was standing in front of the last place I though I would be. My memory room.

The memory room was plain and white. On the shelves were scrap books. I pulled off one that red 1996. I laughed as I flipped through the pages. That Halloween April and I had dressed up as characters from 'Grease,' it was one of the few musicals I could stand.

Another one we wore bell bottom jeans and a baggy shirt and dressed as flower children. I smiled at the memories. 2000 was the last Halloween April and I went trick or treating together. That was the winter she met Jack and the other guardians. That's when I started to remember a much darker time for me. A time when It was just me and Pitch.

(Flash back)

We had no clue where we were going. It was cold and dark. My green velvet cloak did nothing to help with the wind. We had been wandering for a week. Like torched souls forced to walk the earth for all eternity And just like torched souls we had no clue why. "Why," I asked looking up at the now crescent moon.

"Who's there," I stopped Sleepy Hollow and looked at the man in front of me. He had wild black hair, dark skin that had a presents that reminded me of sand, and dark clothes. The only color on him that wasn't black or one of it's cousins were his gold eyes. I blinked for a few seconds in shock.

"Yo-you can see me?" I asked a smile spreading across my face.

"Another immortal?" The man asked looking at me with curiosity now. I nodded my smile getting wider.

"What's your name?" He asked me.

"Sebrina, Sebrina Eve. Spirit of Halloween. What's your name?" I asked him.

"Pitch Black. Spirit of Nightmares." He said and smiled back to me.

"Nightmares hu, you don't seem scary to me." He looked at me with shock.

"Another dark spirit, I though it would never met another one." He said and I was now lost.

"What?"

"A dark spirit, people wont ever understand us. with Halloween being the creation of things that go bump in the night."

"Oh," I had never though about Halloween that way before. I always though it was fun to dress up and trick or treat with friends, not that I had any before.

"Yes, please come with me. You can stay with me." I had nothing else to to so I went off with him.

Along the way to where he lived we stopped. I couldn't believe my luck. It was my old home town. I quickly got of Sleepy Hollow.

"Where are you going?" Pitch asked me close on my heals.

"I have to see if my sister is alri-" I stopped dead in my tracks. I couldn't believe the sight in front of me. April was dancing around a fire a smile on her face. But not just any fire, a fire with a doll that looked like me as the kindling. I fell to my knees. I couldn't believe it. I knew April and I had differences in the past but I though we got over them. Her and the entire village danced around the fire chanting 'no one morns the wicked.' I clenched my hands into fists. The wind started to pick up around me. I looked at where they were dancing and all I saw was red. I died for her, and this is how she repays me. If it wasn't for me we would both be wolf chow.

"Sebrina your eyes," I looked at a little puddle in front of me. My eyes were no longer the autumn leaf color mix that people always though was a little off. No, now my eyes were a startling shade of crimson.

"Deci, tu spui nimeni nu plânge rău. Ei bine, eu spun că trebuie să știi ce e durerea. Să cine a murit pe acest pământ de sânge, cei răi de cei răi să te bântuie zile vei muri. Pentru nimeni nu plânge cei răi, așa că nu voi plange." I said and emidatly a headless horsman and a horse made of bone lurched out of the ground before me. All of the celebration stopped. They all ran into there little caudiges and the horsman wandered the village.

"Very nice. It seems I might have a run for my money." I looked up at him my now crimson eyes filled with... I couldn't even put a word to it. It was I was scared, satified, and almost smug all rolled into one. Pitch grabbed my hand helping me to my feet. We wondered off all the way to burgress where, we, were going to live.

(End of flash back)

I breath hevely. I couldn't believe I had done that now. The nightmare I had become left and soon as I left pitch. He hardley ever called me Sebrina after that night, and instead called me Caramella. She was one of the first female vampires. I curled into my self. That's when April burst threw the door.

"Guess what sis, i'm not the guardian of Imagination and Creativity." I could feel my world crumble as soon as she spoke those words.

* * *

BRK: I just can't give her a break can I

Embra: Nope

Tarot: Blood Rose Knight owns nothing.

BRK: She spoke romania by the way, translated it says : So you say no one Mourns the wicked. Well I say you shall know what pain is. Let he who died on this soil of blood, the wicked of the wicked haunt you to the day you die. For no one mourns the wicked, so I won't mourns you.

Embra: No offence to anyone who is from Romania reading this.

BRK: Very true and the more you review that faster I update so please REVIEW!


	8. Welcome home Caramilla

Wicked

Chapter 8

You know that feeling you get when your whole world is colapsing around you. I'm having one of those moments. I was now standing in the meeting room at the poll. I techinical 'wasn't there' I barrowed a cloak of invisablity from one of my witches and fallowed April here.

"Wow, I can't believe I'm a guardian." She said smiling.

"You better believe it." Jack said standing next to my sister. I ignored the feeling of wanting to throw up when I saw him grab her hand.

"Well there is a bright side to this." Bunnymund said smiling as he leaned up against the wall.

"And what tis that Bunny?" North asked rasing an eyebrow.

"We don't have to make Sebrina a gardian now." He said, making his smile bigger.

That hurt. And the smile on everyones, exept April's, face was like salt in the wound.

"Now, I think Sebrina should still be a guardian." April said trying to defend me. I give he cuddos for that.

"She had her chance mate," Bunnymund said flattening his ears. Then the choosing crystal appered again.

'good, Manny will proove them wrong.' I though. Boy was I wrong. In the crystal apeared a pooka, and not just any pooka. A Girl pooka. Now I was flat out pissed. MiM just loved to make my life a living hell. The look in Bunny's eyes just made it worse. I didn't see the point in staying any more. I started to walk for a shadow not realising my cloak had fallen off and everyone watched me as I walked into a shadow tears streaming down my face.

...

I couldn't even make it too the house before I fell apart in tears. I just flat out sat on the wet ground and cried my eyes out. I just felt like screaming. Why! Why did MiM have to take eveything away from me.

"I told you they would leave you." I looked up and whipped away the tears. Pitch was now standing in front of me, a look of pitty on his face.

"Go away," I hafe choacked, he didn't look convinced by my efforts.

"You know I would never treat you that way, I nor your true sisters. The ones that didn't leave you alone in the woods to face wolves, and the one who didn't leave your for your so called friends the gardians." He said tugging on stands of my hair as he circled me like a Orca would before killing a baby seal.

"You leave April out of this." I growled at him. I didn't care what she did, because in the end she was also the only one that defended me.

"They miss you you know." I was caugh off gard by his tone of voice. It souded almost melicoly. Then I remembered all the good times I had with my dark sisters. We would sing, laugh, play pranks, we were unstoppable together. Then I found April again and I left. I rememberd what Tarot told me about being a being of creativity and Imagination, now that was gone. I had nothing.

Suddenly a surge of hate welled up in me. April took everything. Eveything I was. At the same time I felt it was my own falt, I had my chance. Bunnymund had said so himself. Now I could only blame myself. I let more tears silintly stream down my face.

"There there, let's go home." I looked at Pitches out streached hand. I did the unthinkable. I took it.

I could almost feel the darkness thicken the blood in my vains. I twisted my neck and it gave a satifyin crack. I looked at pitch in the eye. I could feel the look of insanity and content in my eyes. I licked my lips and teeth. My front canine teeth had grown sharp enough to pierce my lip if I were to bite it.

"I missed you Caramilla."

...

Walking down the dark passage way to Pitches layer. I couldn't help but giggle. The darkness playing tricks on my mind and the adrennilan and fear going through my brain just made it that much more nastulgic. We finally reached the main room. Horses of black sand rered up at me. I flicked my wrist and they blasted into a million pieces of sand.

"Annoying dustbunnys." I growled and pitch just laughed. Tightening his grib (That was way too low) on my waist.

"Hey Sinore Black what- What the hell is see doing here?" I looked to see One of my dark sisters. She was the spirit of day of the dead. Ironicly enough her holiday was right after mine. Her thick spanish accsent always through me off a little. He had dark almost black brown eyes, and lush straigh black hair.

"Good to see you too Rosio." I said mocking her accsent slightly. She gave a huff at me and a very rude jesture that only caused me to giggle wildly.

"What is all the bloody commotion about?" I looked up and saw Mary, Bloody Mary to be exact. Her wild curles went out in every derection. I could see her vibrent serpent green eyes even though she sat on a cage in one of the darkest corners of the room. She always liked to say Bloody even though she had the farthest thing from a british accsent.

"Sebrina is back." Rosio snerred my name like it was some sort of dissies.

"Bloody hell, we already had to deal with the gardians now this. Desided to crawl back to the pit she came out of." Mary cursed. I couldn't help but lick my lips in the insanity.

The level of chaos in the room was just overwellming. I licked my thumb.

"Wrong," I said then Rosio to the ground, scyth out and at her neck scratching it across her jugular drawing blood. I then bent down and lept the rich liqid from her tan skin.

"Caramilla?" Mary asked and I flashed her my brilliant red eyes and my fanged smile. She instaintly screamed bloody merder with joy. Jumping down and tackling me in a hug.

" I knew you would come back, Rosio didn't believe you would but I knew you would. You promised your would never leave us." She said tears streaming down her face.

"Don't worry, I'm back." I said cooing my youngest sister. Rosio hand started to hold my left hand. She was the middle child out of all of us and I couldn't help but smile. I was were I belonged. In darkness, In chaos, in the insanity, and in the nighmares.

"And I'm never leaving again.

* * *

BRK: Wow, I'm twisted.

Embra: And you made April seam Evil!

BRK: Don't worry I'll fix the mess I made... Eventually.

Tarot: blood Rose Knight doesn't own anything.

BRK: I wish but alast I don't

Embra: The more people that reivew the quicker you find out what happend to Sebrina, no Caramilla, no Sebrina, no... I give up

BRK: Anyway... REVIEW!


	9. Cruise Ship Prt 1 Boo!

Wicked

Chapter 9

April's POV

It had been roughly three mounths since Sebrina left. No one knew what happened to her after she left. I have nightmares about the expression she had on her face. The hurt, the betrail, it killed me to watch her go. I haden't seen her that hurt, that pained, since when we were kids, and the other childeren in the village would call her names. Witch, freak, unatural. You get the idea.

I hated seeing her like that, and no mater what I did, she always seemed broken. The last time I had seen a glimmer of happiness in her was... no. I refuse to believe that's where she would be. Where she was the happiest.

Briar Rose, Guardian of Happiness, the girl pooka, the girl who made my sister cry before they even met. She was nice. I couldn't help but be a little calise at her when we first met. I tried to convince myself she was the reason my sister, my sorella, the girl who used to tell me eveything would be alright when I had a bad dream, the girl who would be my wing girl when I flited with Jack, the girl who gave eveything to me. Was gone.

Brair Rose was slightly shorter then Bunnymund. She had soft caramel colored fur, and soft dusty rose colored eyes. She talked in a soft voice and would never hurt a fly. She was extreamly weak though. She couldn't even lift a hevy box without help. It was kindove pathedic actually. But I was nice, Mostly because she was a guardian, the spirit of spring, and somehow was Jacks cousin in the form of them being season spirits. Still I couldn't help but hate her.

...

I was sitting infront of the globe, hopeing for any sighn of my sister. I knew it was pointless but I had to hope. That was when North marched into the globe room with big news. Eveyone was here, (Mostly to find Sebrina, since MiM still wanted her as a guardian...shocker) Bunnymund, Jack, Sandy, Tooth, ... oh ya Brair Rose was there too. She stood close to Bunnymund, startled by the russian mans voice.

"I have big news, we are going on Vacation!" He said happily and all the guardians were happy. Exept for me.

"A vacation, without Sebrina, I don't think I can do it." I said looking at my feet. I never went on any sort of trip without Sebrina. We always pulled pranks, always had fun, and were always together.

"A-ha but you see, that is the brilliance of Manny's plan."

"What plan."

"Evey spirit is invited to the get-away. And They are forced to attend."

"How are you going to get all the spirits to show up?" I questioned the big russian man. He smiled.

"He's talking about the Spirts anual meetin' mate." I looked over at Bunnymund with a puzzled look.

"What?"

"It's this big gathern' when all the spirits go. It only happens when MiM calls one, so I wouldn't be suprised. The last one was 'bout time frostbite showed up." Bunnymund explained. He wouldn't make eye contanct with me. Let's just say I lost it and blamed the stupid Pooka more then anyone.

"So she has to be there."

"Yes,"

"There's only one downfall."

"What's that?"

"Pitch also attends."

...

Sebrina/Caramilla's POV

"A vacation, you have to be fucking kidding me." I said looking at Pitch one eyebrow raised.

"Yes, unfortunatly we are forced to attend." He said packing the last of our suit cases.

"I'm kindove exited actually. It should be bloody hillarious to see the looks on there faces when they see us. Espessialy when the Guardians see you Caramilla." Merry said walking up beside me. I rolled my eyes. I haden't been able to go anywhere without her or Rosio traling me.

"Si it should be ammusing." Rosio said comming up on my other side, her acsent thick in her voice.

"Whatever, but I'm not wereing a swim suit." I said looking at the cruis pamflet one more time. It was the Flying Duchment, figures, a fictional ship for fictional beings.

"Oh yes you are." My dark sisters said at the same time. I couldn't help but grown.

"Your also dancing," Said Merry.

"And playing beach volleyball," added Rosio.

"fliting with boys."

"Having a good time."

"And most importintly..." I didn't like the looks in there eyes.

"KARIOKIE!" Yep didn't like that one bit.

"Guys you know I don't do any of that crap." I said crossing my arms.

"You do now." I sighed I wasn't going to win this. Sebrina would have died to show some boys spirits how she looked in a swim suit. I on the other hand hate the idea. I don't like it when people gauk at me. It makes me think they actually like me. When really, they just like the body.

"Fine, but no drinks."

"Deal," they said smiling. That was so going to be broken.

...

April's POV

I didn't know what I was expecting on the cruis. I quickly threw all my stuff in my room and then looked around for any sighn of Sebrina. I was looking for what seemed like forever. Then I didn't watch were I was going.

"Oops, sorry." I appologized.

"It's ok, nice suit." I looked up to see Jack. Wereing nothing but icy blue swim trunks, and dark blue flip flops. I blushed and tried to remember what I was wereing. Oh ya. I was wereing a white bikini, with neon yellow poka dots.

"Oh, thanks." I said looking down at my matching yellow flip flops. That's when I hurd a whole bunch of gasps. That ment only one thing. Pitch was here.

...

The nightmare king was wereing his normal attire. Trailing behind him were three girls. The first one wore a simple skin tight tank top, tan capries, and black flip flops. Her brown eyes and tan skin, and black hair gave here away as Rosio. Otherwise I wouldn't reconize her with a smile and not a scowl on her face.

After her was a girl in a white mini skirt, green tank top, and green flip flops. Out of all of them she was the most brightly dressed. If it wasn't for the serpent green eyes, I would hardly reconise her as Merry. Her hair was neatly combed back into a ponytail, so it was hard to tell that it was her. I was veguly aware that the rest of the guardians were gathered next to me.

I almost passed out when I reconized the last one. She wore sunglasses, a extreamly loose of the sholder top that was red with 'Boo!' on it. It was cropped short to show her ivory colored stomack. I could see the faint hit of a black swim suit top under the shirt. She also worse black shorts with the swim suit bottom strings sticking out. But the strings were red instead of black. She also had black flip flops to finish her attire.

"Sebrina?"

...

Sebrina/Caramilla's POV

The look on there faces was priceless. It took some perswasion by my dark sisters but i was glad I wore the outfit they picked. It made my life so much more fun. I noticed a girl Pooka standing next to Bunnymund, and I figured that was the other guardian I saw being chosed when I left. I couldn't tell what her fur color was threw the dark shades. I wasn't ready to reviell that treat just yet.

It did send my nerves on end though when I hurd April call me 'Sebrina.'

I bit my lip slightly but quickly shook it off and flashed her my grin. Her face went ghost white when she saw my fangs. I closed my eyes and took off the sunglasses. I opened my eyes and there was a colective gasp. My smile grew to a size that would give the chesser cat a run for his money.

"Sorry I think you have the wrong girl my name is Caramilla." I said acting innosent. I saw April's jaw clench and fist tighten.

"Trick or Treat?"

...

April's POV

I sware she has MPD. The last time she was 'Caramilla' was not good. Like headless horsemen not good. People still talk about that little spell. Ok big spell but still. I didn't realise how mad I was until Jack started to rub inbetween my sholder blades soothingly. I then relaxed. And looked at Caramilla. This was not my sister. She was somewhere in there. Probobly hurt beyond belief.

"Good to see you again." I said glaring at her and extending my hand in a greating. She took it and shook it but she returned the glare. I was very aware of the looks she was tawsing Briar Rose and Bunnymund. It was kindove humerious.

"See you later Fool." She said but not before flicking her rist, (Very discreatly the the point I almost didn't catch it.) and causing Brair Rose and Bunnymund's carot juice and vodka cocktails to explode glass and all. I watched her as she, Mery, Rosio, and Pitch made there way to the wave pool. The girls tossing there over clothes asisde as they went.

This was going to be a fun week.

* * *

BRK: Wooh hooh Finished

Embra: and I don't seem as evil!

BRK: yep

Embra: and why is Brair Rose there?

BRK: I have no Idea!

Tarot:Blood Rose Knight doesn't own anything, and why am I not in there!

BRK: You will be be partient.

Tarot: ... Fine.

Embra: Please REVIEW!


	10. Cruise Ship prt 2 The spark of hope

Wicked

Chapter 10

Bunnymund's POV

I couldn't believe how immature I was acting. Every since Sebrina-er- Caramilla stepped foot on the boat I had been trying to keep eveything single boy on the boat (Jack, North, and Sandy not included. North was married, tooth was buissy gossiping with the Cupid twins, and Jack was too buissy trying to put the moves on April. Who wasn't paying attention because she was keeping an eye on Sebrina.) from trying to hook up with Sebrina-Caramilla. Screw it I'm calling her Sebrina. That's who she is wether she likes it or not. Envisis on try. So far I only managed to keep James Freemon (Spirit of Indipendance day) away and that's because he can easily be distracted by any pretty thing in a swim suit. Unfortunatly evey other boy did make it over to talk to her.

It started off with a few harmless muses. They talked for a while she laughed, until she got board and floated to the other side of the pool on her raft. I even managed to let the ground hog get in a few words with her. I didn't have much to worry there though. I couldn't hear his opening statement very clearly but I heard "desides when spring starts" and "Importains" the look on her face told me she wasn't interested and she floated to the other side of the pool.

The reason I was probably doing so bad was because when I wasn't too buissy staring to notice the other guys, it was becasue Brair Rose was distracting me. It killed me. Brair Rose was like me, a Pooka, she was nice and pretty. But there was something about Sebrina that drew me to her too. And franckly it was ripping me to pieces.

"Hey Bunny could you help me with this spray?" Brair Rose asked holding up some sun lotion spray. Since we have fur we had to use that stuff instead. I sighed breaking my gaze from Sebrina to help Brair Rose. She handed me the bottle and turned so I could spray her back. I stole a look over at Sebrina, she was talking to a boy with ginger hair and a lanky build with pail skin. She laughed and smiled. A real smile. I almost stopped what I was doing. I had never seen her actually smile. It was pretty. He porslen white teeth gleamed in the light causing her pail lips to stand out slightly.

I tryed to focus on finishing up with Brair Rose so she could go back to... whatever it was she was doing. I couldn't help but notice. She wasn't getting board and going to the other side of the pool like she did the other boys. She stayed and continued to laugh.

"Ahhh," I then noticed I had squised the bottle too hard and now we were both covered in the cold liquid.

"Oops, sorry shila." I said smiling apologedicly at her.

"Maybe if you stopped looking at _her _Then you might actually know what your doing." She said before getting up to clean off. Great. I just couldn't win today. I looked back over at Sebrina. She was now out of the pool and walking with the ginger. I got up and grabbed Jack's wrist as he passed me.

"Hey, frostbite, who's that guy?" I asked pointing to the ginger.

"Oh him, that's Autum. He's my cousin spirit of the fall. Why? Jelouse." Jack said and I just shot him a glare.

"Fun."

"I call it as I see it Kangaroo."

"Hey Jack, Bunny, you want to come with me, Mary, Rosio, Autum, and Se-Caramilla. Were going surfing in the wave pool." I looked over to where April was calling my name. I felt bad for the shila. She was trying to salvage the relation ship she had with her sister but Sebrina wasn't making it easy. I wasn't happy to that Autum was standing that close to Sebrina.

"We'd love to. Be there in a minute."

"Hurry up OK!" April called before going off with the other girls and Autum.

"I didn't say I wanted to go Mate." I acused Jack.

"You'll thank me later you stuborn Kangaroo." Jack said before grabbing my arm and dragging me to catch up with the girls.

...

I have to say. I was impressed by Sebrina's ability to surf. Even if she was very wobbly on the thing. For never even surfing before she was pretty good. I wasn't too happy though to see Autum showing off. He was doing revurse kicks, board flips, and some other things I couldn't put a name too.

"Bloody show pony," I mumbled under my breath.

"Jelouse," I looked over to see where Sebrina, who was wobbling on her surf board.

"No," I said crossing my arms.

"Your pretty good for a rabbit." She said looking at my lack of effort on the board.

"I'm from down under, you though I couldn't surf?"

"Well, it lookes like your getting your ass kicked by a season spirit."

"He's just showing off."

"Or your lacking effort." I looked at her and she then went to surf next to Mary for a while. She was right though. I'm not getting anywhere just surfing there. I went up next to Autum and started mimicking his evey move. I took great pride in watching him try to come up with new tricks to throw me off. Then we ran out of wave and were back on the shore.

"Hey why don't we have a surfing contest, Girls on girls, guy's on guys." April suggested. Eveyone was up for it so I went along. The girls were up first. They did some pretty cool tricks trying to show off. But it was who could last the longest. The first one to go was Mary who lost her balance and whipped out pretty early. It went down to the final wire, but then Sebrina and April had a colision with eachother, making Rosio the winner.

When they came back and I saw they were all ok, I was shocked by the huge smile on Sebrina's face. For a moment I saw that same girl who gave witchilings candy to make them happy. Dispite the eye color I knew she was still in there. Next up were the guys though.

We got out there. We went for a few minutes before Jack came up to me, winked, then pretended to loose his balance and fell off his board. Making it me and Autum. I wasn't going to loose to that Show Pony. We started bringing out the big flips and tricks. It was fine, until Autum and my boards ran a little too close together, then I got knocked off blanace and fell in the water.

To say I was disapointed was an understaitment. I was mortified. I watched for the rest of the day, as I fallowed the group of mostly girls around. I watched the girls play two on two for volleyball, some slip and slides. I just kindove mopped around.

...

Day's later and we were down to the last full day until we left. I didn't want it to end. I had no clue when the next time I would see Sebrina was. She just seemed so happy and vibrent, that Ididn't see much of Briar Rose or any of the other guardians (Exept Jack and April.)

"Bunnymund." I looked over to see where Briar Rose was bouncing up to me.

"It's open mic night from 8 to 9 at the club tonigh, are you comming?" She looked up at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Sure," I growned.

"Sounds like fun we'll be there." I looked behind me to see Sebrina and Autum holdind hands. She had this wicked glimmer in her eyes that Jack and April always had when they were planning things.

"Look forward to hearing you sing."

"Same." As Briar Rose walked away, I saw the faint flick of Sebrina's wrist and then Briar Rose slipped and fell into the pool. I looked at Sebrina. The fait smile playing at the corner of her lips and her eyes full of satifaction, gave me Hope.

* * *

BRK: Someone brough it to my attention that it sounded like Brair Rose and Bunnymund were together and I had to fix it instaintly.

Embra: Your telling me.

BRK: And more drama to come, please stay tuned.

Tarot: Once more Blood Rose Knight owns nothing.

BRK: Please Review, wether it be about liking the story, or finding it satifactory I made Briar Rose fall in a pool with my author power

Embra: Authoress

BRK: Whatever

Embra: Please REVIEW! She updates quicker!


	11. Cruise Ship prt 3 FootLoose

Wicked

Chapter 11

Sebrina/Caramilla's POV

To say I was nervous was an understatement. It made me sick to watch Brair Rose fawn over Bunnymund. I knew I was being immature, but it made me happy. The old me probably would have just let her walk all over me. No, not this me. I had let April, Mary, and Rosio play with my hair, makeup, and clothing choice. Dispite the fact we were suposed to hate eachother, we all got along. It felt like... family.

It wasn't the cold buisness matter with the guardians, and it wasn't the crule wolf like manner with Pitch. It was happy, relaxed. Like a whole bunch of sisters doing up one of there sisters because she had a date and had no clue what she was doing.

April was dealing with my makeup, Rosio was playing with my hair, and Mary was ripping my luggage to sreads trying to find a good outfit.

"Hold still," April scolded me trying to come at me with a thing called an eyelash curler.

"No, that looks more like a mid-evil torcher device." I said moving my head back from another attempt to use the device on me.

"Hold still, or I'm not going to be able to do this right." Rosio said grabbing my head and willing it to stay still. In the process, April mannaged to get my eyelashes curled.

"What do you think, a smokey to bring out her eyes." April asked Mary who was still looking threw my cloaths.

"Definatly." She replyed not looking over at us, while tossing a red skin tight shirt aside. I was shocked that April was trying to bring out my eye color. I though for sure she would be trying to get me to were contacts.

I tried not to move while she applied the eyeliner and mascara. It was harder then I thought it was going to be.

"You done yet?" Pitch asked knocking on the door.

"NO!" They all snapped at him at once. He just sighed and walked away. I was confused when April came at me with red lip stick. It was so bright I could hardly tell what color it was.

"What color is that?" I asked before she could put it on.

She looked at me in shock. "British red," She replyed before going back to carfully appying the waxy coat on my lips.

"Finished." She said smiling at me.

"Done." Rosio said finished with my hair.

"Found One!" Mary screamed holding up a dress. It was simple, short flowing skirt, strapless with a white ribbon around the waist, white trim, and a red flower pinned to the side. I smiled and got dress, then put on the strappy red heals Mary had picked out to match. I walked out from the dressing curten and hurd a collective gasp. I walked over to the mirror and gasped myself.

The dress looked beautiful on my pail skin, my hair fell in lush, raven locks down my back, There was about two spools of thin red ribbon braided in my hair only making my hair and eyes look that much more stricking. Oh and my eyes. She was right a smokey was the way to go. I found it hard to look anywere but my face.

"Wow," I said and as if on que Pitch walked in and his jaw dropped. I laughed and started to make my way to the club.

...

I felt over dressed as soon as I walked in. Everyone was dressed in t-shirts and shorts with tennis shoes (The boys), or whereing skirts and some sort of tank top or halter top with heals (Girls). It didn't take me long to find Bunnymund and Brair Rose. Brair Rose was a mess of baby blue and bubble gum pink. Her dress was a halter top with tye dye of baby blue and pink, and her eyes had bright pink eyeliner on. She wore no shoes, but then agian nither did Bunnymund.

I could feel a blush creep on my face when I saw Bunnymunds face. The look of discust on Brair Rose's face only added to the sadifaction.

"I almost though you and your gang of freaks weren't going to show." She sneered which erned a glare from April. I was alost creacking up to find out she called a fellow guardian a freak. She took a swig of carot juice. I found of from Jack (With a little bribling) she didn't drink, or really do anything bad but being a terrible jelous.

"Ready to sing off?" I asked her and she fallowed me to the karaoke stage.

...

No one had volintered to sing yet, so the poor D.J. was thrilled to find out there was going to be a sing off. I already had my line up in mind for when she started.

She kicked it off with 'I knew you were trouble,' by Talor Swift. I mocked yawned at the end.

My first song was an oldy but a goodie, 'We will Rock you,' by Prince. She gritted her teeth as I sang.

She did her second song as. 'Ready or not,' by Bridget Mendler. I couldn't help but notice how she was getting nervous.

I then sang 'Sweet Innosent.' by Evenscean. She just rolled her eyes, probably judging me by my tast in music. She wasn't going to be laughing after my last song choice. That was until I hurd her song choice.

"Look at me I'm Sandra-Dee, Lousy with virginity. Won't go to bed till I'm legally wed. I can't I'm Sandra-Dee." God I hated that rabbit. She took my last song. I could see Pitch smerking in a corner. I was going to kill him later. I had to come up with something fast. Then it hit me.

"Come on babe, why don't we paint the town. And all that Jazz, I'm going to roose my knees and roll my stockings down and all that Jazz. Start the car I know a whoopin' spot where the gin is cold but the piano's hot. It's just a noisy hall where there's a nightly brawl and all that jazz." I sang the hit song from the musical Chicago. I figured out she gave up when the croud started going wild, and she threw her mic down and stormed off the stage. I couldn't help but smile.

"And All! That! Jazz! That Jazz." I finished and the crowd when nuts. I walked off in a stage of pure bliss as the D.J. announced me the winner. I sat up on the bar stand and blinked a few times. By then 9' O'clock had it and music was blaring all around me.

"Oh no, now is not the time to sit down." April said pulling me to my feet, and then all of my sisters pushed me to where Bunnymund was dancing, but Autum was in the way. I liked Autum. But I knew he was actually after a muse here, actually we agreed to work together.

"Trust me." He wispered in my ear and we started dancing.

...

I had no clue my body could move like it was moving now. It was kindove wierd. I moved all around to multipul pop and rock songs, all before a slow song came on. I had no clue what song it was but Autums hand a little too low on my waist was enought to get Bunnymund to march over there and nervously demand to cut it. Autum gladly ablidged.

I had no clue what to do. I just swayed to the music wail Bunnymund but his paw around my waist. I don't know why but it felt right. I closed my eyes and let him lead the way. That was until I felt a icy glare on my back. Then I smerked at the sight of Brair Rose alone at the bar.

"What's so funny?" He asked me and I just shook my head I wasn't going to ruin the mood. That's when the D.J. piped up.

"Alright now were going to get this party started." He said and 'Footloose,' started playing.

"Come on'" I said dragging him to the middle of the dance floor.

Brair Rose's POV

I couldn't believe Bunnymund could even have some sort of attraction to her. She was a freak. Dark. Dangorus. Eveything that Pooka's like us should fear.

"She's not even the same spieces." I growled and then I found Pitch next to me.

"Maybe we could change that." I liked where he was going.

"I'm listening."

Bunnymund's POV

Boy could she dance. I was begining to wonder if there was anything she wasn't good at.

"Are you good at eveything?" I asked her as we sat at a table catching out breath.

"It comes with being a spirit of Halloween. It makes it easier to be other things since Halloween is dressing up as other things." She panted. Smiling at me.

"So you think I'm a good dancer."

"Sure," I said not looking at her face. I couldn't I knew I was flushing bright read.

April's POV

Operation Black bunny was a sucksess. I smiled as Mary, Rosio, Autum, and Jack were celibrating. I was fun watching them dance and blush. I smiled softly at my sister. She was going to go far.

...

Caramilla/Sebrina's POV

I fell asleep as soon as my head it the pillow. My dreams were full of memories of Bunnymund and I dancing to the music and not having a care in the world.

* * *

BRK: I love writing. I own nothing.

Embra: Please Review! She updates faster!


	12. Cruise Ship prt 4 Screw Him!

Wicked

Chapter 12

Caramilla/Sebrina POV

I woke up and streched my arms. My heart felt light and carefree. I almost felt like they acutally did love me. Almost. I still had a lingering voice of distrust. Atleast for the Guardians (Not including April) April was the only one I trust. She is what made my life feel whole again. Having her, my biological family, and my dark sisters all together. It felt right. Like we all belong together. I don't include Pitch in this family. I don't know why. He has been there for me since the begining. He just didn't feel right in the picture. I quickly shook the feeling. That was the type of though Sebrina would have not Caramilla.

I walked over to the mirror and laughed to myself. My hair was a mess, the makeup from last night was smirred all over my face, and I was still in the dress.

"Well, looks like someone was tired last night." I looked over to see Rosio standing there, dressed in dark jeans and a dark long sleve shirt. I smiled at her.

"Do you mind helping a poor girl?" I asked and she laughed. She first pulled out some black shorts, and a red t-shirt for me to put on. I then quickly changed. After I finished she washed off the makeup, then started on the challange that was my hair. I winced as she pulled on a few snarles. Then A idea accored to me. I grabbed some siccors from the first aid kit, and asked Rosio to cut my hair short.

...

It felt good to have my new bob bouncing and hitting halfway down my neck. I was practicaly skipping in my red flip flops. My suit case trailing behind me. Then my blood turned to ice.

There against the blue walls of the cabin, stood Bunnymund. Kissing Brair Rose. On the mouth. And I was pretty sure it wasn't just a kiss. I looked like full on makeing out.

My face turned to stone. I flicked my wrist. Causing them to fall backward. I turned my back on them and went towards the other exit, away from them.

...

It felt good to be back at the port. Still, eveytime I blinked I saw the image of Brair Rose shoving her toung down His trought and it hurt. I didn't know why but it hurt so much. I cluched at the fabric right above my heart with my right hand. My other hand was shaking. Tears stung at the corners of my eyes. I saw where April was talking to Mary and Rosio. She must have seen me too because she turned to look at my waving with a smile on her face.

If only she knew the pain I was in.

I walked down to where they were slowly.

"Hey Caramille, you ok, you look like your about to throw up?" Mary asked her green eyes full of consurn.

Consern, what a stupid emotion.

"Ya, It's not a plesent sight when you see two rabbits going at eachother in the hall." It took them a moment to get it.

"Oh," Mary said

"My," Rosio said

"God that bastartd." April said, voice getting low like she was about to kill.

"Who cares, I knew that was what was going to happen. I was just something to entertain him." I said crossing my arms. I snapped Mary, Rosio, and My's luggage was transported back to the pit that we all crawled out from. Then something crazy hit me.

"April, come with us." She looked at me like I was nuts.

"Caramilla, as much as I would love to, I can't I'm a guardian. And as soon as I step off this boat I'm pitches worst enime."

"No, No pitch just all of us, Mary, Rosio, you. me. All of us. We would live at my mannor in the forst. We could leave all of them behind." As soon as I said the last part her face filled with sadness.

"I can't"

"Why not." She didn't even have to say it. I knew why.

"You think he actually cares for you? Your just his play thing. As soon as he get's board he'll leave." I said then I felt a sting across my cheek. I realised then April had slapped me.

"How can you say that. Just becase Bunnymund left you doesn't mean Jack will leave me alone." She said on the vurge of tears.

"Kindove hard for us to loose things we never had." Another Slap. I turned my back to her.

"What about you guys?" I asked Mary and Rosio. They looked to eachother then back at me.

"No," Rosio said taking a step away from me. "We belong with Pitch."

Mary said nothing. Then she took a heasitent step forward taking my hand in hers. "Let's go." She said her eyes full of confidence in me. I smiled at her.

"Where do you think your going?" Pitch asked us, golden eye narrowed.

"There trying to leave." Rosio ratted us out. I narrowed my crimson eyes at all of them.

"We don't belong with you people. Any of you." I said looking from Pitch and Rosio, to where all of the gurdians were standing. And with a snap of my fingers Mary and I were gone.

...

"Welcome home." Tarot staid rubbing up gainst my leg. I smiled and bent down to pick her up.

"Good to see you too, Ms. Mary." Tarot said exepting the pet on the head from Mary. I then set Tarot down and showed Mary around. I had 1/3 of my family. I was content with that for now.

...

April's POV

"You bastard." I said trowing my sandle at Bunnymund. He just jumped to the side.

"Let me explain ya crazy shila." He doged my other sandle.

"No, because of you, I lost my sister again." I was now falling apart. I was on my knees crying my eyes out. I felt a cold arm around my sholder. I looked to see Jack's icy blue eyes. I rested my head on his sholder for comfort. It help. Sobbing into his normal blue hoodie.

"Brair Rose kissed me." Bunnymund said kneeling down to be at the same hight as me, but far enough away I could strangle him.

"Bastard." We looked up to see a very pissed Brair Rose. Then she was gone. Down a tunnle. I blinked a few times. Trying to rejester what just happened then I knew how to solve this. Or atleast get my sister back.

"Tooth, can you do me a favor?"

"Anything, what do you need?"

"Can we see my sister's Memories?"

* * *

BRK: Sorry Track Practice Kills.

Embra: It does hopefuly she will update soon again.

BRK: Couldn't have said it better myself.

Tarot: blood Rose Knight doesn't own anything

BRK: You bet please REVIEW!


	13. Sebrina Eve

Wicked

Chapter 13

April's POV

The tooth palace was beautiful, our reflections were shining threw a mixture of gold and brightly colored glass. My bright red heals were clicking on the marble base of the tooth storage tower. Tooth was fluttering around the tower looking for Sebrina's tooth compartment. Finally she stops fluttering wildly and flew down to where the rest of the guardians and I were standing. She was holding on to a little golden tube, at the end of the tube was a small picture of Sebrina. She had flowing raven hair, and her eyes are shinning with the colors of violet, chocolate brown, gold, and maroon. Her pail lips were twisted into a wide smile and perfect teeth a pristine white.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Tooth asked looking at me with her pink eyes. I gave her the best reasuring smile I could.

"Yes," I said and we all joined hand.

"Wait, I forgot to tell you-" But it was too late. I touched the lid and we were all gone into the dark memorys that belonged to my sister.

...

Mary's POV

We were out in the pumpkin patch. I was helping Caramilla get ready for Halloween. She haden't felt right though. She started to feel more like Sebrina and less like Caramilla. My fears were confurmed, when all of a suden she went ridged and fell. She was spralled out in a circle of pumpkins. I went over to her. As soon as I touched her eveything went black.

...

Sebrina/Caramilla's POV

It didn't take me long to figure out where I was. I was surounded by my village from the past. What made it worse. The guardians, My sister, and Mary were all there, standing next to me.

"Tooth, what the hell is going on." I asked fire burning threw my vains. She looked at me apologedicly.

"Don't yell at her, it's my fault." I twisted my head to glare at April. Her pink dress flared around her knees. She didn't back down. I turned my head back to the memory, It was flozen at a point where A me that was about five was hidding behind a thin, wooden door frame. I went up to play with my hair, but then I remembered my hair was now short and choppy.

"We can't conitune with the memory without your consent, and we can't leave until we watch the memory." Tooth said still staying clear of me. I knew I was beat. I sighed inward.

"I give you my permission to coniture." Then as if I was holding a remote the picture started to move.

...

The little girl was looking at a woman on the bed. Her strawberry blond hair was in clumps from swetting.

"Mom, your going to be fine." The girl looked like she was on the vurge of tears.

"Yo-you'll be fine. I-I-I L-l-ove-" Then nothing. Her body went limp, then the girl was crying. But she wasn't screaming out. No, she was too touch for that. She just crawled on the bed and curled up next to the dead body. She then noticed a neclace around the woman, her mothers, neck. She sat up and took the necklace off carfully. It was silver with a opel cresent moon on the ovel locket. If she were to open it, there would be a picture of her and her mother. On the other side was the subscription 'with love and courage there is nothing to fear.' She hugged the locket close. Then after a few minutes of silent sobbing she put the locket around her neck.

Then the door slammed open. A man with jet black hair, and cold grey eyes was standing there. He didn't even cry at the loss of his lover. He just picked the girl up and carried her out. She didn't protest. There was no use in crying. It wouldn't bring back her mother.

He carried her to a small cottage to the other side of town. She didn't get to go inside though. She had to sit outside in the cold. There was screaming and yelling. A little girl with the same raven hair and grey eyes as the man was peaking out of the window. She just looked at the other girl curiously. The a woman with brown hair and brown eyes came outside. Her face was twisted into a sort of rage. She grabbed the girl's hair and dragged her into the forest and left her on the steps of a cottage. She was too tired to get up but remembered being picked up and carried inside.

...

The girl was nursed back to health by a elderly woman she called 'nana.' Nana wasn't very popular with the other villagers and was often called a witch. The girl had to go to school where she was constantly made fun of and had rocks thrown at her. She didn't talk much with her half sister April, mostly because April was her main antagonist. It wasn't until the girls were about 13 that they actually started to act like sisters.

It was cold and rainy. the girl was badly beaten. She tried to get to her feet but just couldn't. April was a few meters away, walking home when she see's the girl. She had always hated that girl, because that girl's mother caused her father, there father, to be unfaithful to her mother. The girl was now in the road pleading to just be left alone. She was clutching the locket her mother had given her tightly. April didn't know what to do. She did do what was right though. She took off her emerald colored cloak and rapped it around the girls shoulder.

"No one deserves to be lest in the cold," she said and helped the girl to her feet. She took her home to her Nana. After that the girls were inseparable. That is until one fateful day.

...

"Sebrina slow down!" April called to the girl with raven hair and an emerald cloak on. The locket round her neck swinging with the sudden movement of her turning.

"Come on slow poke." She called laughing. April tried to catch up but the red dress and black cloak she was wearing made it harder to run, then the girl that wore breaches and a white button up shirt.

"Are you sure this is the right way home?" April asked clutching the back of the girl's cloak.

"Yes, yes I am." The girl said confidently. Holding her head up high. They then herd the snapping of a twig. They both turned around to see a pair of yellow eyes, then another, and another. Until they were completely surrounded by a pack of wolves. The girl held her Nana's pumpkin staff, ready to use it as a weapon if necessary.

"I'm scared." April said huddling closer to the girl.

"If you fear them, then you are no better then a frightened rabbit." The girl said. I then herd a snort and pulled out of the memory long enough to shoot Bunnymund a death glare before focusing back on the memory.

"Run," The girl yelled and April dashed away, muttering thankyou and refusing to turn around knowing that the wolves where ripping her sister to shreds. Then everything went black.

...

I could feel tears in my eyes. I was back in my pumpkin patch and then I looked at Mary, she looked at me frightened.

"What's wrong you looked like you just saw a ghost." She just backed away slowly.

"Your not Caramilla." Was all she said before she disappeared into the shadows. I looked then at my reflection. My eyes were a combination of violet, brown, gold, and maroon.

I wandered back to the house. I was all alone again. This time there wasn't going to be a pitch to save me. I slumped up the steps up to my room and plopped on my bed, prepared to go on a full out crying spree. Then something caught my eye. It was my mother's locket. I jumped to my feet forgetting I was on my bed when I walked forward I fell flat on my face. I brushed off the pain quickly and crawled over to my dresser.

I pulled the necklace off the dresser and put it around my neck. It felt right there. then I saw a note.

It wasn't anything special, it was written on a sticky note for Pete's sake. it read

'your mother had it right,

E. Aster Bunnymund.'

I clutched the note and locket to my heart as I fell asleep.

* * *

BRK:Aww it's so cute yet sad

Embra: Your telling me. Too much fluff

BRK: Shut up I like fluff

Tarot: Blood Rose Knight owns nothing

BRK: Except all the OC's

Embra: Please Review!


	14. Without Bravery, Hope is pointless

Wicked

Chapter 14

Sebrina's POV

I didn't realise how far off the edge I had jumped until I was back to being Sebrina. I also realised how much weaker I was. I couldn't move things or make things explode or anything with just a flick of my wrist like I could when I was Caramilla. The other thing that bothered me was how close Halloween was, and what Pitch was going to do with me now that I wasn't on his side. Then again I wasn't on the Guardians' side eather. I was my own side. Great. I get to face the Nightmare king on my own with almost no powers. Great.

I was out in the guarden trying to oraganize eveything for Halloween. I had a gut feeling that it was going to be extreamly importaint this year and I had no clue why. After carving 159 pumpkins, making 300 batches of apple cider, and conjouring more candies then I could count I needed a break. I got on Sleepy Hollow's back and rode into the nearest town. Which happens to be Burgress. Once I was in town, I amdired the leaveves on the trees. It was about August now. It was beautiful, it was also around the time kids were getting out of school for the day. I watched as a school bus went bye. But not just any school bus. This one had a girl dressed in Neon on it.

"April?" I asked and she looked over at me her raven hair whipping in her face. She smiled and hopped off the bus.

"Hey there Sebrina, good to have you back." She said hugging me. Figures, she was just tolarating Caramilla. She then realised me from the hug a huge smile spreading across her face.

"I want you to meet someone!" She said pulling me to where the bus had stopped without any responce from me. Only two kids had gotten off the bus. Those kids would be the legandary kids that were the last believer and his little sister Sophine. Bunnymund's favoret. The small blond girl was the first to see us... well April.

"Pretty," She said before walking over to where April was and hugged her leg.

"Hey April, what are you doing here?" Jamie asked before walking over to April.

"There's someone I want you to meet. Jamie, Sophine, this is my sister Sebrina." April said motioning to me. It took Jamie a second, he was looking at the air trying to see something that wasn't there. Then He saw me.

"Wow," He said smiling.

"Pretty." Sophine said, realising herself from April's leg to attach to mine.

"What are you the spirit of Halloween?" Jamie asked still smiling at me. It took minute cause I was still in shock that someone could see me.

"I'm the spirit of Halloween." I said swallowing. I was afraid of what he would say next.

"Cool," I blinked a few times.

"Cool?"

"Ya cool."

"How is Halloween cool, it's about monsters and goules, and things that are the stuff of..." I almost said Nightmares. I didn't know why I was trying to get him to fear me but felt wierd to be seen and have Halloween called 'cool.'

"That's why it's cool, people dress up, and get candy, not to mention they don't have to be afraid of things because they know that there harmelss." Jamie said and in that moment I knew who I was.

"I have to go." I said and bolted off.

"Where are you going." Sophie asked looking hurt. I just gave her a sideways grin, like I was about to pull the bigest prank ever.

"To have some fun," I said and ran off in the derection of the forest.

"There's my sister Sebrina Wensday Eve." I hurd my sister say before I left them for the shadows.

...

I was swinging my scyth so quickly the Nightmares didn't get the chance to touch me. "Pitch, we have a score to settel!" I yelled and Pitch was then in front of me. I wasn't quick enough for him though. He grabbed my scyth and threw me into a chage, slamming the door shut after me, and locking it.

"Oh Sebrina, what a pitty. Too Brave for your own good." He said before tossing my scyth into a pit. That wasn't good, a majorit of my power came from my staff/scyth.

"Told you she would fall for it." I watched as Brair Rose walked out of the shadows. My vision was tinted red in that moment. "She's too strong willed, always looking to protect eveyone. Stupid Bitch." she said in almost a giggle. This wasn't good, not good at all.

"Why Brair Rose, I know you hated me. But why are you betraying the Guardians? Why are you betraying Bunnymund?" I asked clenching my fists as I said the last part.

"Because they didn't want me, they wanted you!" She spat.

"What?"

"They were always saying how Sebrina would have done this, or how Sebrina would have delt with that. Not to mention I couldn't go anywhere without Bunnymund wondering there you were. Then when he found you, He wouldn't shut up about you. Even after I kissed him, he just wanted his pressious, 'Kitten.'" She spat. I was shocked. All this time I though they didn't want me, and they were wanting me there with them.

"Kitten?" I asked compleatly confused with the pet name.

"Ya something about you wanting a better nickname." I couldn't help but smile. He had found me a nickname. It was wierd. I was trapt and probably going to die, but I was happy. Everything seememed peaceful in that one moment in time.

"Well, now we have gotten ride of Halloween, now all is left is Easter. Then the rest will fallow suit." I whipped my head around to where Pitch was.

"You aren't going to touch him." It came out as a low growl instead of a threat.

"Oh really, how are you going to stop me?" He asked, and then the most randome thing came out of my mouth.

"I just realised, You don't have any eyebrows." I said looking a the smooth spot his eyebrows should have been. He just flashed his pointly teeth at me. I could hear Brair Rose Stiffel a laugh.

"Where are my sister? I asked remembering them. He just laughed.

"Why, there right in there with you." He said and then I noticed Mary sitting in the back of the cage, with a unconsious Rosio on the floor. I surried over to where they were.

"What did you do to her?" I asked holding Rosio in my arms.

"She's just unconsious. Now Hope will be usless, since there is no Bravery to let people act on it." He said and then he was gone.

...

"I'm so sorry Sebrina... I.. I ... I should have believed you when you said Pitch was evil." Mary said tears streaming down her face.

"It's ok, i'm here now." I said then Rosio woke up.

"Se-Sebrina?" She asked her acsented voice was groggy.

"It's ok. I'm here." I said helping her sit up.

"Pitch." She said

"I know, he fooled us all." I said smoothing her hair down.

"How are we going to get out?" Mary asked.

" Will a little hope, Bravery, and a bobbie pin." I said holding a slim black bobbiepin, and went to picking the lock.

* * *

BRK: Were closing in on the ending. I'm thinking about two more chapter pulse an epiloge.

Embra: At least your finishing the story

BRK: True True

Tarot: Blood Rose Knight doesn't own anything

Embra: You bet

BRK: Please review I'll update quicker!


	15. Family is eveything

Wicked

Chapter 15

Sebrina's POV

I was running out of idea's to keep there spirits up. It had been about a month. Let's say my pick locking skills deffinatly needed work. I tried to tell them not to give up. We would warn the guardians and save the day. As long and we didn't loose hope and the Bravery to act on it. It was hard though, the doublt was starting to creep into my mind as well.

Another Month...

It was October, almost Novermber. I had to get out. Now I was desprate and just started shaking the cadge.

"My, my, arn't we just a little annxious." Pitch said crawling out of a dark corner.

"Let my sisters go at least, they didn't do anything." I said falling to my knee's the last shrivel of hope dieing.

"No,"

"Why not!"

"You see they never really fallowed me, they fallowed you or atleast Caramilla. When you left they were devistated, and the only reason they stayed and didn't fallow you was I promised them Caramilla would be back, and that Caramilla was always who you really were. Eveything thing was going fine, until you rebeled and took Mary with you, which made her see that you were really Sebrina, and Caramilla was just the nightmare you were afraid of becoming." He said furrious now. It didn't help I was mocking him and making goofy faces the whole time, which caused my sisters to laugh.

"You think this is funny do you?"

"yep,"

"Well, lets see who's laughing when your presious rabbit is caged up next to you, close enough to see, too far to touch." Pitch said. He was now the one grinning.

"If you touch i'm i'll kill you." She said grabbing one of the bare's so tight it left a faint imprent of my finger tips."

"Have fun being locked up Sebrina." He said and he was gone, along with Brair Rose who had been leaning against the wall the whole time. I grabbed the bobbie pin next to me and stated to work furriously at the lock.

"Are you nuts? Even if we do get out of this well never bet pitch." Rosio said watching as I was going at the lock like a mad man.

"Shh," I said, I was consintraitning. If I could just see myself as a lock picker, I would be able to get out of then.

'Click,'

I threw the door open and jumped out of the cage.

"Come on," I said mottioning for them to come down. They were staring at me in shock.

"What,"

"You just jumped down three stories, I though you were afraid of hights?" Mary asked hopping down to where I was.

"I guess i'm too worried to care." I said smiling sheepishly. I quickly snapped out of it, this was not the time to be talking about this.

"Or you have your center." Rosio said hopping down next to Mary. Then the worst possible thing that could happen did. We were surrounded by Nightmares.

'Great, just great,' I though and went to work beating them to a pulp bye hand.

...

I think the only thing keeping me going was wanting to see them smile. I wanted to see My family all together and not torn to bit and peices by my past or what ever I was told to be. Just to see them smile. Then I realised that they were too many. I couldn't beat all of them. Not without my powers. It was seeming hopless at this moment.

"Go," Mary told me pushing me tords the exit. I looked at her suprised. Rosio and Mary smiled back at me.

"Go save our friends and sister. Well take care of everything down her and meet you when we can." Rosio said reasuring me. I though I was going to cry. My family was comming together. I hugged them.

"Thankyou," I said smiling at them.

"Ya ya just make it back in one piece." Rosio scoled me playfully.

"And kick Pitche's Ass for me." Mary said a deturmeaind smile on her face. I nodded and ran out of the tunnal tords the serface.

...

The cold autum air bit at my nose. Leave swerled around my feet as I ran. My breath started to come fast and hard. My side started to ack. I didn't know how much farther I had to go but I knew I had to hurry. For the sake of my family.

"Get on,"

"Tarrot!" I said watching as she sat on Sleepy Hallow who was troting next to me. I nodded and hopped on Sleepy Hallow not bothering to stop. As soon as I was on Sleepy Hallow put on the speed and we raced against time to Burgress, where the final stand would be made.

...

April's POV

I thought I was going to cry when I saw the sorry state of the streets of Burgress on all Hallow's eve. Jack-o-lantures sat unlit. Candy bowls unfilled. And there were no trick or treaters in sight. I looked over to Jack for comfort. He wasn't looking at me though. He was focusing on the real threat infront of us. The army of nightmares's and Pitch. With Brair Rose. Not a trace of Mary, Rosio, or Sebrina anywhere.

"Oh look how patedic you all are." Pitch said smiling at us.

"Without your little Halloween children are frightened of all the things that could happen to them." Pitch chuckled. I clenched Sebrina's Emerald cloak in my hands. I refused to believe that she was gone. No mater what lies he would tell. She was my sister and she would never leave me.

"Pathedic." Brair Rose said standing next to pitch. Her features had hardened since the last time we had seen her. She no longer had soft pink eyes but deadly violet ones. I stepped closer to Jack hopping for a little bit of comfort.

"What did ya do with Sebrina?" Bunnymund asked stepping forward.

"Oh, the little witch. I just put her out of her missary." Pitch said hopping off of his nightmare and walking toards us.

"Now that she's out of the way, I can get ride of you pests for good." He chuckled. but his laughter was cut short by a lollypop being thrown at his head.

"Let Sebrina go!" Jamie said a fearce look of determination on his face.

"Ah, well if it isn't the last believer. I'll deal with you later." He said he tone makeing it more of a promis then a threat.

"Not on my watch." Just then, like something out of a fairy tale. Sebrina ran infront of us after jumping off of sleepy hallow and took a protecitve stance infront of all of us.

"You, you don't even have powers." Pitch said his laughter returning, but he was more unsure of himself now.

"Sebrina catch." I said tossing her the cloak. She smiled and fasined it around her sholder.

...

Sebrina's POV

I didn't know what I was doing at the time. All I knew was I had to try. I streached out my hands and closed my eyes. At first nothing happened. I could hear Pitch and Brair Rose laughing. Then I though of my family and all of the people i wanted to protect. I then felt the smooth metel of my staff in my hand. I opened my eyes and sure enough the staff was in my hands. A half smerk formed across my face, at Pitch's fear and Brair Rose's disbelieve.

I trirled the staff making it turn into a scyth.

"Trick or Treat," I said and charged.

* * *

BRk: Second to last chapter is done.

Embra: She needs your help on something though.

BRK: I do

Embra: Yes

BRK: Oh right. I need you the views to vote on what you want the epiloge to be. Wether it will be at a ball on New year's eve. Or eveyone just crashes Movie night on New year!

Embra: Please cast your vote!

Tarot: Blood Rose Knight owns nothing

BRK: Please review and Vote!


	16. Happy Halloween!

Wicked

Chapter 16

Sebrina's POV

I knew the odds were not in my favor. I didn't care though. This was my family and I was not going down without a fight. It didn't take Pitch long to start to over power me. My scyth was about a third the size of his. Every time the blades met there was a shower of blue gold sparks. In the end it was my will v.s. his. All around us chaos was unflolding. Jack, Sandy, North, and Tooth were trying to keep the nightmares at bay. April got anything that got past them, leaving Bunnymund to take care of Brair Rose.

I tried not to focus on that though. I had a slightly bigger problem trying to hack me in half. My swings were getting more and more pittiful as Pitche's blocks got more powerful. Same thing applyed to defence. Pitch shot me a smerk, his golden eyes gleaming with pride. In that moment He swung his leg around putting me flat on my back, knocking the air out of me. I managed to pull the handel of my scyth up quick enough to stop him from sliceing me, but the gient blade was only a few inches from my face, making me go cross eyed.

"Such a pitty, you would have made a fantastic General." Pitch said forcing the blade down so it could almost touch my nose. Then as if from an angel a furrious battle cry shot out from above me.

"GET THE BLOODY HELL OFF OF MY SISTER YOU JERK!" I had never been so happy to see Mary in my life. She came up on his side and round house kicked him into the side of a house. It gave me just enough time to get back on my feet. Pitch let out a dark laugh.

"You really think you are going to walk away from this Sebrina Eve?" He said charging me again. I jumped back but it didn't help. I held the handel up to block again, but then the unthinkable happened.

My scyth broke in half.

...

The red hot pain that was searing threw me was excrusiating. Pitch's scyth nerrowly missing me, but the pain of loosing my wepon hurt more than anything his scyth could have done. It was like someone heated up a hot poker and shoved it threw my heart, desided that wasn't enough tourcher and threw me into a pond to drownd. I couldn't breath. I felt the cold asfalt on my cheek and just wanted to give up and die.

"Snap out of it ya gumbi!" I turned my head slightly to see Bunnymund pinning Brair Rose to the ground looking at me with such a fearce look in his emerald eyes I couldn't help but snap out of it. I looked back in Pitch's derection, but I couldn't see him. Mary, Rosio, and April were all standing in my way.

"Were not going to let you hurt our sister anymore." Mary said her voice much darker then when she was yelling at Pitch to get the bloody hell off of me.

"Si, you will not touch our Hermana." Rosio agreed nodding her head.

"Your going to have to go threw us before you get anywere near her you bastard." April said a cocky grin plastered on her face. I couldn't help but smile at the sight of all of my sisters together. Protection the one thing they all had in comon. Me.

Pitch laughed again and charged. He slammed the but of his scyth into Mary causing her to go flying into a leafless mapel tree. Then he turned and kicked Rosio so hard she went flying sideways hitting tooth in the back. He then grabbed April by the neck ready to snap it. I then shot to my feet.

"No it's me you want let them go!" It came out more as a shreak then the cool tone I wanted it to be. He smerked. Pleased at the new blood he was offered. He dropped April to the ground, leaving her painting for air. He stalked his way towards me before grabbing my neck, and lifting me up in the air.

"Such an erritaiting child. I'm going to have to put you out of your missary." He said and evil smile playing on his lips. Then a boomarang hit him it the head.

He was so startled he dropped me to the ground leaving me gasping for air. I looked over to see Bunnymund with a very pissed look on his face.

"Leave the Kitten alone ya bloody creep." He growled. I couldn't help but smile at him. Then I saw Brair Rose ready to pounce.

"Bunny Look out!" I yelled and he quickly turned just in time to block Briar Rose. I sighed in realief and got to my feet. Now I was pissed.

It was one thing to mess with me and an inairly diffrent thing the mess with the people I loved. I held my hand out infront of me. And then I flicked my wrist.

...

To say Pitch hit the ground hard was an understatement. He smashed into the ground leaving a creater of his face.

"What the hel-" He didn't get to finish his sentance before I was flicking my wrist again and agian causing him to go flying like a rag doll. It was acutally kindove fun to watch. I couldn't help but giggle slightly. His expression was priceless. It was a mixture of suprise, realisation, and fear. It was about time someone gave him a tast of his own medicine.

After I got board I let him get to his feet. "How, How," He stammerd the same dumbstruck espression still on his face.

"Let's just say you pissed off the wrong spirit." I said and then the coolest thing happened. out of the ground poped a new staff. It had a purple body with a orange gem on the top that was cut to look like a pumpkin. I twirled it around and then It was a scyth. With a huge black blade that would make the grim reaper jelouse and the sharp endges were all colored orange. The body off the staff was a socking shade of dark violet. I smerked.

"Now, where were we?" I asked then charged.

...

Now it was my turn to have the advantage. My blade was easily the size of his. and now eveytime they clased the sparks were a briliant violet. It still wasn't enough though. My swings were sloppy, because I didn't know how to deal with something this size. So long story short he STILL, had the advantage.

In one of his strickes I slid back a good 10 feet. "It's over Sebrina, why don't you just admit it." He called and I grinded my teeth together.

"Don't listen to him," I expected to to be Bunnymund again, but it was April. "Without you none of us would be here right now. None of us would know what to fight for. Bunnymund might give us the hope of vicorty. But you give us the courage to fight as well as something to fight for." Mary chimed in. Rosio just nodded her head. I smiled and turned back to pitch.

"Never." I said and took off at a sprint jumping high into the autum night sky, where the cresent moon was about half way in the air.

...

Bunnymund's POV

I couldn't believe what I saw as Sebrina jumped up into the air. She swong her scyth back ready to hit pitch when she came down. Then her blade grew and surounding her. Glowing so bright I couldn't tell you what color it was. She came down with a look of fearlessness in her eyes. When she landed she swong and it nerrowly missed pitch. But the wind was so stong it vaporized all of the Nightmares.

She swong again and this time it made contact. A cut right across Pitch's chest. Not enough to kill him, but enough to bloody hurt. He held his creast in pain.

"You can't kill me. There will always be fear in you. And you will always come back to the darkness Carami-" He didn't get to finish his sentence, before Sebrina did the jedi mind trick thing on him causing his to go speachless.

"Go preach to someone that cares." She said making him go about five feet off the ground. "By the way. The name's Sebrina Wensday Eve." She said before shooting him well out of the town of Burgress. She smerked and her new scyth went back to a staff.

...

Sebrina's POV

After shooting Pitch so far and hard, and swering I just gave him a new basement in his domain I remembered something. A troubledsom guardian on Happieness. I walked over to where Brair Rose was laying on the ground beaten to a pulp. I could feel a smile twitching on the edge of my poker face. I lifted her chin up with the toe of my combat boot.

"Such a troublesome rabbit." i said and then I just hit her onthe head with the end of my staff.

"Ow who do you think you are Raffiki?" She asked and I couldn't help but giggle at her refrence to Disney's the Lion King.

"Now that's just what you get for betraying your friends." I said before helping her to her feet.

"It is good thing I never had her take oath." We all then looked to north with expressions that said 'what the heck is the loony russian talking about'

"I figured she would do something like this so she never became guardian." He said and we all nodded with understanding. It made sence.

"I am never doubting you again." I said blinking a few time's in suprise at North. Then Brair Rose appologized and just hopped off.

"Any one else think that was bloody strange?" Mary asked and we all raised our hands to agree. I hugged my sister then. I was glad they were all safe.

"Hey don't we get hugs too?" Jack complained pouting out his lip slightly. I giggled and hugged him.

"Go hug the person he needs a hug from you." I giggled and shoved him towards April. I then hugged Tooth, Sandy, and North.

"Hey wat about me?" Bunnymund asked holding out his arms ready for a hug. Then I hardened my face and whipped around to face him. Grabbing the strap across his chest that held his boomarangs. I so wanted to smile at his shocked face. The air went unusaually still.

"Shut up ya gumbi." I said mimiking his aussi acsent before pulling him forward and kissing him. He rapped his arms around me and pulled me in closer. I could hear my sisters giggling and Jack making obnixious comments to get a room but I didn't care. I smiled into the kiss, because In that one moment I was happy.

And I was never letting this go again.

I pulled away then and looked at him smiling. I then ran off and hopped on Sleepy Hollow.

"Oi, where are ya going?" He asked shocked.

"It's still halloween! I have work to do." I giggled and road off.

"Happy Halloween!" I yelled back to them and went to work. Enjoying the crisp autum air and admireing halloween costumes. I looked down at my attaire and with a snap of my fingers, I was dressed up as a greek goddess.

Some traditions never get old.

* * *

BRK: Whoo Hoo! Happily ever after

Embra: And to celebrate the story BRK had a special suprise for you guys.

BRK: It's a Sequil!

*Imaginary audiance cheers*

BRK: And to top it off I'm doing both senarious for the Epilog so there will be two epilogs.

Embra: They will kindove be like ulturate endings so they have nothing to do with eachother.

BRK: Yep

Tarot: Blood Rose Knight owns nothing.

BRK: And stay tuned for the next one! and the Epiloges

Embra: Please Review!


	17. Epilog (Version 1)

Wicked

Epilog (Version 1)

Sebrina's POV

The current situation I was in seemed oddly fimilier. I was sat in a chair and forced to endure a makeover. This time though there was a addition. It wasn't just my sisters trying to get me to sit still, but also Aphrodite. Her strawberry blond hair was in a bun with pink chopsticks in it. Her dress was a high waisted hot pink halter top dress, with red trim. Her red steleto heals gave her another inch in hight. Her white wings were folded neatly behind her. She stood infront of the mirror applying hot pink eyeliner and ocasionaly giggling at my attempts to avoid my sister's grasps.

"Honestly you weren't this bloody frustraiting on the boat." Mary complained trying to find me a dress I wouldn't make fly back into the closet from whense it came.

"I was also Caramilla then." I said defending myself. They didn't buy it.

"No it's because you are nervous about going infront of all the spirits dressed up. Not to mention afraid of how they will judge you since your with Aster." Aphrodite said not parting her violet eyes from the mirror as she started to apply light purple mascara.

"Tha-That's not why." I said hoping my face wasn't pink.

"I didn't buy it." April said a slight giggle in her tone.

"Nither do I." Rosio said pulling on my hair a bit. I ducked my chin in a little bit sheepishly. If we pulled this off, we would go down in imortail history.

"Alright girl, let's give them something to remember." I said and we all went to work.

...

Jack's POV

I was looking all over the place for the girls but I couldn't find them. I kept figeting with the light blue tux and dark blue tie Tooth had talked me into wearing. Something about impressing April. I spotted Bunnymund over by the punch table. He looked uncomfitoable in his grey suit with a tye dyed tie that Sebrina had made for him.

"Hey there cotton tail you know where the girls are?" I asked him and he just shot me a nervous smile.

"Your guess is as good as mine mate." he answered looking back to the glass of orange punch he was holding. I smiled. He was so nervous it was hillarious. Then the light's went out.

...

No's POV

The whole room went quiet, they didn't know what to make of it. There was a quiet murmer a few minutes latter about how maybe it was just a power surge that caused the black out. Some even wondered if it was a practical joke done by the sisters. But atlass that was not the case.

Whaile no one was paying attention as the currton on the stage started to rise. If you looked closely in the dark you could make out the figures of five girls. If you were standing in the audiance you could see the girl on the far left had on a bright pink halter top dress with red trim, red heals, white wings, and brigh makeup. On the far right stood a girl that looked hispanic with a sleavless dress with a black boddess and then a ruffled skirt with yellow, green, red, and purple. Her hair was pulled back on the sides and had on very natural looking makeup. On the Near left stood a girl with a bright green strapless dress that had a bleated skirt and a watermellon pink belt. Her lime green heals had pink stripes, and her dark raven hair was in a braid. Her makeup consisted of a green smokey and lush pink lipstick. The girl on the near right hd on a simple black and white striped one sholder dress and black heals. Her normaly wild hair was in pigtails that was heald by red ribbon, and the only makeup on her face was black eyeliner.

Dead senter stood a girl with a off the sholder long sleaved dress with thumb holes, her dress looked black in the dark but if you were to shine a light on it it shimmered with tints of violet and green. Her hair hung loosely around her sholders with black feather that shined purple in light were braided in. Around her neck was a silver locket with an opal moon on it. Her shoes were knee high convers which only left about two inches of skin between the tops of her shoes and her dress. Her eyes were done in a purple smokey with just clear lip gloss.

The girl in the middle tapped the ground three times. A signal for the music to start.

...

(Bold=Aphrodite, Italics=Rosio, Underlined=April, Bold/underlind=Mary, Bold/Italics=Sebrina, and Bold/Italics/Underlind=Eveyone)

The music had started and no one knew what was going on then the stage light's flickered on to revial the girls in there dress cloaths. Jack and Bunnymund couldn't help but smile. It was so like the girls to do something like this. What they didn't expect was the girls to sing.

**Hi** _(Hi!)_ **We're your Weather Girls** _(Ah-huh)_  
_And have we got news for you_ **(You better listen)**  
Get ready, all you lonely girls  
**And leave those umbrellas at home.** _(Alright!)_

_**Humidity is rising** (mmm rising)_  
**_Barometer's getting low _(How low, girl?)(**uh-oh)  
_**According to all sources**_,(**What sources, now?)**  
_**The street's the place to go** (We'd better hurry up)_  
_**Cause tonight for the first time**_  
**Just about half-past ten**  
_**For the first time in history**_  
_**It's gonna start raining men!**_ (start raining men)

**It's raining men!** _**Hallelujah!**_  
_It's raining men! **Amen!**_  
**I'm gonna go out to run and let myself get**  
_**Absolutely soaking wet!**_  
It's raining men! _**Hallelujah!**_  
_It's raining men! Every specimen!_  
**Tall, blonde, dark and lean**  
_**Rough and tough and strong and mean**_

_**God bless Mother Nature,**_ _she's a single woman too_  
_**She took off to heaven** _and she did what she had to do  
_**She taught every angel** _**and rearranged the sky**  
_**So that each and every woman could find her perfect guy**_

_**It's raining men! Hallelujah!**_  
_It's raining men!_ _**Amen!**_  
It's raining men! _**Hallelujah!**_  
**It's raining men!**_** Ameenn!**_

_**I feel stormy weather moving in**  
_  
_About to begin_ **(about to begin)**  
**Hear** _(Hear)_ **_the_** (the) **thun** (thun) **der** _(der)_  
**Don't** (Don't)_** you** (you)_** lose** (lose) **your** _(your)_ HEAD!  
_**Rip off the roof and stay in bed**_  
(Rip off the roof and stay in bed!)

_**God bless Mother Nature,**_ **she's a single woman too**  
_**She took off to heaven** _and she did what she had to do  
_**She taught every angel;**_ _she rearranged the sky_  
_**So that each and every woman could find her perfect guy**_  
_**It's Raining Men!**_ _Yeah!_

_**Humidity is rising** _**(Humidity is rising...)**  
_**Barometer's getting low** (It's getting low low low low...)_  
_**According to all sources,**_ (According to all sources)  
_**The street's the place to go**_  
**'Cause tonight for the first time**  
**Just about half-past ten**  
_For the first time in history_  
_**It's gonna start raining men!**_

It's raining men! _**Hallelujah!**_  
**It's raining men!** _**Amen!**_  
**It's raining men!** _**Hallelujah!**_  
_It's raining men! **Amen!**_

_**It's raining men!** **Hallelujah!**_  
_It's raining men! **Amen!**_  
(Tall, blonde, dark and lean)  
**(Rough and tough and strong and** mean)  
**She taught every angel**  
_**she rearranged the sky**_  
_**Hallelujah**_

...

After that little display of Song eveyone couldn't help but clap. After all the girls were the newist guardian. April guaridain of creativity and Imagination, Aphrodite guaridan of love, Rosio guardian of Family, Mary the guardian of curriousity, and Sebrina guardian of Bravery. After the song was done and the girls hopped off stage they went to there respective partys and the fire works started 30 seconds till midnight.

...

Sebrina's POV

I don't think I have ever felt a rush like that in my entire life. I practicaly danced over to where Bunnymund was standing.

"Nice little show pony show you had up there." He said before hugging me.

"Shut up," I said hopping that he couldn't see the blush that was most deffinatly on my face.

"10...9...8..." Eveyone started yelling before it was officaily a new year.

"I love you." Bunnymund half chuckled in my ear.

"7... 6... 5..." I was stunded.

"What?" I asked not sure I had hurd him right. He turned me so I was looking derectly at him.

"4... 3... 2..."

"I love you."

"1!" I kissed him and fireworks went off. Not just the one's oustide but one's in my head. There was a huge uproar of celebration and we parted.

"I love you too." I said looking at his eyes that were shinning in the light of the fire works. I leaned on his cheast. Things couldn't be any more perfect.

* * *

BRK: First Epilog!

Embra: I'm sad

BRK: Why

Embra: It's almost over.

BRK: Not true there's still a series.

Embra: Oh right

Tarot: Blood Rose Knight owns nothing!

BRK: That's write and please click the little box that say's review and leave a review!

Embra: Please! This way she can add the last epilog quicker and start on the next book!


	18. Epilog (Version 2)

Wicked

Epilog (Version 2)

Sebrina's POV

"Popcorn?"

"Check."

"Movie?"

"Check."

"Soda?"

"Check."

"Sebrina I think we have eveything." Mary complained. I looked up from my check list.

"Sorry for wanting to make sure we don't have to go to the store in the middle of the movie... agian." I said shooting April a glare. She looked at the gound sheepishly.

"Would you just calm down." Rosio said trying to hold on to the mountain of chips in her hands. I rolled my eyes. Then the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." April said jumping over the couch and scurring to the door. She was a blur of neon purple and yellow as she rounded the cornor to the front door. There was the sound of the door opening and closing, then April rounded the cornor to look at us. A guilty look on her face.

"What," I said nerrowing my eyes. This was not going to end well.

"Well..." She said but she wasn't given the chance to explain. Jack then walked into the room, not a care as he started swinging his staff around. I felt my sholders tence defencive.

"Well, well kitten. Looks like you've got quiet the party planned." Jack said before letting out a low wisel.

"Don't call me that." I said grabbing at the sleave of my orange and black horazontal stripped shirt. The fabric that was overing the palm of my hand because of the thumb holes was getting damp due to sweating.

"What the Kangaroo can call you that but I can't?" Jack asked looking at me with shock on his icy blue eyes.

"And don't you forget it." I said letting a smile play on my lips.

"Does that apply to all of us?" North asked, side stepping into the room, fallowed by Tooth, and Sandy.

"North!" I said running up and hugging oen of my father figure. April, Mary, and Rosio falloweing suit. All of us hugging him at once almost caused the russian man to fall over.

"Oui. calm down there girls." He said and we let go all of us a giggling mess. I crained my neck around.

"Where's Bunnymund?" I asked looking back up at north's dark blue eyes. He looked down a little. My smile faded. "Where is he?"

I then felt warm, strong arms rap around me. I tenced for a second, then relaxed when I realised the trouch. "Miss me there shila?" I twisted around to look at Bunnymund's emerald green eyes. I streached up on my toes to kiss him.

Jack and April started on a couching fit (More like them protending to couch but really telling us to get a room) I smiled in the kiss. When we pulled away turned to face Jack and April, both were a giggling mess.

"Shut up," I said becoming a giggling mess myself.

"So... What are we watching the movie or going to stay lovy dovy?" Rosio asked trying to get the mood changed. I rolled my eyes. She was just sad that Heath (Her boyfriend/ sprit of summer) couldn't make it.

"Ya Ya," I said pulling loose of Bunnymund's hold. I walked over to the d.v.d. player and put in 'The adams family.' After the movie was put in, snacks were distributed, and play was clicked eveyone took there seats. North took over one of the recliners almost instaintly. Sandy took the rocking chair over. Tooth, Rosio, and Mary all took seats on the couch, leaving the love seat. Jack and Bunnymund sat there. Leaving April and I to wonder where the heck we were going to sit. Well, me since April qickly ploped down on Jack's lap. I blushed and stood next to the love seat on Bunnymund's side. Of course that didn't last long before Bunnymund grabbed my arm and pulled me down on his lap.

...

I couldnt' focus on the move at all. Between beind cosumed by my own self cousiouslness, and being distracted my the Pooka underneath me.

Eveyone enjoyed the movie. I couldn't focus on it, so sometimes I would laugh when no one else was, and then there were time's I didn't laugh when eveyone else was.

"What's wrong Kitten?" Bunnymund asked looking at me with his eyes. If it was even possible, my face got even hotter. But instead of telling him no, or just over all ignoring him like a normal personI curled up in a ball, and barried my face in the crook of his neck. I could feel his body start shaking from laughter. I bit the bottom of my lip. I peaked at him out of the cornor of my eye and then back to nothing after discovering he was looking at me. Another round of laughter.

He leaned down to kiss me on the head. I smiled into his fur. I closed my eyes and inhailed the sweet smell of his fur. He smelled like wild flowers and chocolate.

...

"Sebrina, Sebrina?" I groggaly opened my eyes. I was laying down on the couch and the movie was off, popcorn kurnals and soda cans were all over the floor. The t.v. screan was blue signalising the movie was over. I sat up almost instaitly then. My head began to spin. I looked up to see emeral colored eyes.

"Bunnymund." I said my voice comming out horse. I held out my arms like a young child wanting to be picked up. He chuckled before picking me up bridal style and caring me upstairs.

"Where's my sisters and eveyone else?" I asked letting my arms fall limp on my chest and and my head lean onto his chest.

"Eveyone went home, well exept frost bite. He went into the gardian with April. Something about a late night walk. The rest of ya sisters went to bed." He said. He stopped at the door of my room and opened the door. Another few short strides and we were at my bed. He set me down. He then kissed me on the forhead.

"G'night kitten." He said and before he could turn to leave I caught his arms. I didn't know what came over me. I was just hopping he couldn't see how red my cheaks were in the darkness.

"S-stay. please." I said and he didn't say anything but just crawled over me to lay on the other side of the bed. He rapped his arms around me and pulled me close. I nussled my face into his chest.

"I love you." He said before kissing my head again. I proped myself up on my elbos. And kissed him.

"I love you too." I said before laying down and letting eveything go black.

* * *

BRK: Awww FLUFF!

Embra: She would have uploaded this yesterday but lets just say her computer wasn't being friendly.

BRK: First it delets all of my work then my laptop looses power and shuts down.

Embra: Ya ya I don't care.

BRK: ... Your nice. I don't own anything and book two will be out soon!


	19. Author's Note

Author's Note

Ok I though I would just say this for the people that didn't know. The book after Wicked has been published on FanFiction. It's called Sinful. You can find in by looking threw my stories on my profile. That's all.

Thanks to all the people that favored and fallowed this story! And to all the people that reviewed! Thank you so much!

-Blood Rose Knight


End file.
